


Are You Wearing Anything Under That?

by Pandamilo



Series: Are You Wearing Anything Under That? [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Biting, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, Hot Springs & Onsen, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inner Dialogue, Jealous Otabek Altin, Kissing, Light Angst, Long Hair, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Wood, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nudity, Oral Sex, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Other, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Otabek Altin, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sappy, Shower Sex, Showers, Social Media, Swearing, Sweet, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Tongues, Top Otabek Altin, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Speaks Russian, Weddings, Yuuri is needy, daddy viktor, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are finally tying the knot.Yuri get’s to see Beka for the first time in months and things between them has been a little blurred since years ago in Barcelona.But don’t you think wedding’s are romantic?That and hot springs are sexy.Friendship and sex sometimes blurs lines...It’s an unforgettable, long few days for all the skaters.





	1. What Are We Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I really suck at summaries.  
> Give it a go, it's like cutsey but dirty at the same time and will basically go in an interesting direction eventually when I get to the night after Victor and Yuuri's wedding and eveeeeryone takes of their Yukata's XD

It was the Pig and Viktor’s wedding in Hasetsu, on the beach. Since Viktor wanted their wedding to be outrageous and fun, and Yuuri went along with Viktor’s every whim, it was requested that everyone attending wear a Yukata.

The day before the wedding, most of the guests were due to arrive and Yuri being an important part of the wedding party (the ‘don’t let Phichit get Yuuri drunk beforehand’ part), was staying at the Yu-topia Katsuki with the rest of the wedding party who were slowly arriving through-out the course of the day.

Although Yuri was attempting to be civil and socialise with the guests who had already arrive, Chris, Yakov, Mila, Phichit, Leo, Gueng Hong, Seung Gil, the Italian twins and some of Yuuri’s skating friends from Detroit that Yuri couldn’t remember the names of. He was actually impatiently waiting for 1.50pm when his best friend was due to arrive.

After Barcelona and Otabek’s ultimate rescue of Yuri, they had seen each other only briefly over the last couple of years. This week was going to be the first time they were going to spend five days straight together. They had, however, texted every day and video chatted each other at least every three days and somehow what had started as a slow ‘get to know you’ kind of friendship had progressed into a space Yuri wasn’t sure about it.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Otabek, if anything, it was the complete opposite, but their constant contact, hints at flirting and the longing he was currently feeling watching the clock strike 1.45pm, made Yuri concerned that this was no longer just friendship.

Since the last time they had seen each other, three months before, Otabek had been sending Yuri messages with more words then he normally used, being more open with him and different in a way Yuri couldn’t completely put his finger on. He had convinced himself, however, that everything was just going to make perfect sense as soon as he was able to actually see Otabek in person.

Yuri watched as the clock tick over to 1.50, he had had a text from Otabek at 1.30 when he was hopping in a taxi at the airport and told Yuri to wait outside for him then. Yuri broke away from the conversations happening around him and ducked outside to go greet Otabek, hoping he was on time.

Yuri waited a full three minutes before the taxi arrived and Otabek, wearing a tight-fitting tank top, dark red jeans and a face that looked half asleep, slid out. When he saw Yuri waiting for him, leaning nonchalantly against a post, Otabek smiled broadly and Yuri’s heart practically fell out of his chest. Otabek looked fuckin’ hot with the whole, “just got out of bed but is still half asleep” thing but Yuri calmed himself and merely smiled back.

Otabek paid the driver and got out his luggage, Yuri was surprised at the size of Otabek’s luggage but had forgot to say anything by the time Otabek was actually in front of him. Otabek stopped in front of Yuri, dropped his carry-on luggage and suitcase handle and without saying a word, wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist and lifted him into a bear hug.

Yuri gasped in surprised before hugging Otabek’s head (it was the only part of him he could really reach considering how Otabek was holding him and it wasn’t as if Yuri had grown in height much over the years). Yuri bent and buried his head in the mess of Otabek’s hair feeling him chuckle underneath him.

Yuri felt a tight squeeze before he was placed softly on the ground again, hands still up in Otabek’s hair, they lingered there a second too long before Yuri realised and snatched them away, ensuing another chuckle from Otabek. Yuri shoved his shoulder.

“Come on Beka, you are like the last one here, come say hello to the idiot and the pig.” Otabek grabbed his luggage and followed Yuri inside. When they entered the door, they were immediately tugged from each other’s side into the throngs of well-wishers and drinks were offered while toasts were made.

Although Yuri attempted to get away from Viktor’s arm slung heavily around his shoulders, when he caught a glimpse of Otabek chatting to JJ, Emil, Michele and Yuuri, he was blocked by Chris shoving another drink into his hand.

_Arsehole._

It was late by the time he escaped the drinking party and feel onto the floor next to Otabek, the wedding wasn’t starting until 2pm the following day so Viktor had announcing the continuation of the celebrations.

Yuri had helped the pig escape to his separate room just before midnight because Yuuri was adamant that he was going to keep the tradition of nothing seeing Viktor on the day of their wedding, even with his drink-addled brain he was fucking persistent that Yuri needed to help him.

After ditching Yuuri in his bed and praying, for everyone’s sake, that he just falls asleep, Yuri escaped. (Everyone had already agreed days earlier, that Chris would sleep with Viktor so he couldn’t sneak into Yuuri’s bed, we all know he would have if no one was actively watching him.) Plonking down next to Otabek, Yuri couldn’t help but notice the drunk glow that made his best friend appear smiley and sleepy at the same time.

_Damn it._

Otabek was sitting with his long legs spread out in front of him, the tight jeans leaving little to the imagination, his shirt had apparently been lost in some game the other skaters played that Yuri somehow managed to get out of (Chris was down to his boxers, JJ was running around shirtless, most of the other skating, including the girls, were all shirtless and Yuuri had been pant-less when Yuri had finally shoved him into bed).

But Otabek was leaning back against his own hands, letting his head lull slightly as he watched Yuri approach and sit next to him. Yuri had never seen Otabek okay with showing off that much of his skin and Yuri couldn’t look away from the tone muscles that rippled slight as he breathed in and out and the muscles on his arms that were flexed to support his weight.

_Holy shit._

“You look like you’re having a good night.” Yuri observed, attempting to put bitterness into his words rather than his longing and sadness that this was the first time they were able to speak.

Otabek smirked. “You missed me.”

It wasn’t a question.

_Observant Prick._

Yuri shoved Otabek’s shoulder as he chuckled, Yuri silently pleading that his face looked flushed from the alcohol and nothing else. “You wish, Beka.” Yuri said while still attempting to shove Otabek over. But he was strong and didn’t waver even though Yuri was sure he was drunker then he seemed.

It was then that Otabek reached up with his opposite hand, grabbed Yuri’s wrist and pulled. Yuri was so shocked by the sudden change in pressed from his hand that he toppled onto Otabek’s lap. Yuri was now lying with his stomach flat across Otabek’s legs, his wrist still held away from his body.

For the first few seconds Yuri’s drunk brain couldn’t catch up with his body and he stayed there, across Otabek, perfectly still, which wouldn’t have been an issue except that it gave Otabek the necessary time to enact the plan he had apparently concocted.

Otabek leaned forward, taking his weight of his right hand, his using his left hand still to hold Yuri’s wrist away from him. Otabek reach around Yuri to his side and began to tickle him. Yuri let out what could only have been described as muffled squawk as he began to use his free hand to try to shove him away.

There was Yuri, Otabek wrapped over his body, trapped between his chest and legs, one arm pinned to the ground above his head, squirming and pleading. Otabek was laughing, a hearty, deep laugh that vibrated against Yuri’s bare back (Otabek had lifted his shirt up to get to his side).

_No. No, no, no!_

This couldn’t be happening, most of the party goers had moved into a different room and somehow Yuri was now alone with Otabek, pinned between him, drunk, with their skin touching and Otabek was touching him so lightly that Yuri’s brain was turning to mush. But there was no way in hell he was going to let this just happen.

Yuri kept shoving at Otabek’s hand, tugging at his pinned wrist and moving his hips in an attempt to free himself but that was when he felt it. Otabek was hard.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It can’t be._

Yuri stopped moving, he wasn’t sure why he stopped struggling but he knew Otabek was stronger than him anyway so he wasn’t getting away. Otabek took this as a sign, he grabbed hold of Yuri’s other wrist, shoved them together in his left hand and in one quick movement, yanked Yuri sideways, guiding Yuri’s hips with his other hand, so Yuri was now laying completely on top of him.

Otabek was holding Yuri’s hands above both of their heads, something that was only really achievable because Yuri was flexible. Otabek had leaned back slightly so now Yuri was chest to chest with him, looking straight into his eyes. Before Yuri could say anything, he was being rolled onto his back.

Otabek’s big hand held both of Yuri’s wrists above his head, now he was hovering, just off Yuri’s small frame. Otabek was leaning on the elbow of his other arm, toes holding the rest of his weight as if he was doing a kind of weird push up over the top of Yuri. Yuri’s heart was in his throat, his wrist stinging slightly from the pressure and there was a ringing in his ears that he couldn’t understand.

Otabek was smiling broadly at his prisoner, Yuri could feel his warm breath against his face.

“What are you doing, fuckin’ idiot.” There was no malice in Yuri’s words, he wasn’t even sure he could have mustered up anger if he tried. The only emotion he could really feel at this point was **want**.

He **want** ed Otabek to slam his body down of top of him, he **want** ed to press his lips roughly against his, licking, sucking and panting. He **want** ed to lift his hips up against Otabek’s so they were grinding against each other and he **want** ed it not to stop until morning.

But Yuri didn’t move, Otabek didn’t speak, he stayed there, hovering and smiling, searching Yuri’s face before they heard the distinct voice of Viktor who appear to be stumbling towards the room they were in.

Yuri widened his eyes in fear, pleading that the message of “ _Get the fuck off, now_ ” would get through to Otabek but before he could say anything Otabek leaned forward. Yuri was surprised but the action was unmistakable, Otabek lowered himself quickly, pressed his lips against Yuri’s for half a second and then shoved himself complete off Yuri and into a sitting position just in time for Viktor and Chris to literally fall through the door into the room.

Yuri was still laying on the floor with his hands above his head in a haze of confusion by the time Chris and Viktor noticed them. Chris was chuckling while Viktor appeared to be whimpering into his hands. Yuri had forced his hands under his head as if to appear to be comfortably laying down. Otabek had lifted the leg that was facing Viktor and Chris up close to his body and Yuri could see why, the jeans Otabek was wearing were pulled tight across his still hard crotch but his faced looked serene and sleepy, showing no sign of discomfort or fear.

“Little Kitten! Help meeee! They won’t let me see my- _hiccup_ -my Yuuuuuuuuri.” Viktor was seated on the floor in the doorway, tears staining his face and his arms folded across his chest like a toddler chucking a tantrum. Chris was sitting next to him, still laughing quietly.

“You know you can’t see him, idiot.” Yuri sat up, looking at Chris “Hey shithead, you are meant to put groom number one to bed with you, why are you here?” Chris looks up at him, his eyes half drooped closed and his mouth in a wide smirk.

“Viktor wouldn’t listen, he says I’m not good enough anymore.” Chris shrugged at Yuri’s face of disgust.

“We’ll help you.” Otabek spoke for the first time in what felt like an hour for Yuri and stood up, offering his hand to Yuri which he slapped away, not hard, but he stood up himself. Yuri rolled his eyes and stormed over to Viktor, grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet, although Viktor was still substantially taller then Yuri, his drunken state made him easier to tug around.

Viktor fell on top of Yuri, almost causing him to fall over before Otabek grabbed Victor and effortlessly slung him up and over his shoulder. Everyone was in shock for a second before Chris started laughing again. “Alright muscles, lead the way.”

Viktor had ragged-dolled over Otabek’s shoulder but was whimpering and whispering about missing his little piglet while Otabek walked towards his room. Chris barked directions from behind them and Yuri followed, not really sure how he was meant to feel but he knew leaving whatever just happened in that room, unsaid, wasn’t good for his brain right now.

Otabek practically throw Viktor onto his bed, shoving Chris into the bed with him. “Sleep Groomie, your Yuuri will be seeing you from the other end of the isle soon enough, you know that’s what he wants.” Somehow Otabek’s words clicked something in Viktor, he put on a grimace but nodded his head and rolled over to sleep without saying another word. Chris started patting Viktor on the back and nodded that they could leave now.

Yuri was honestly surprised by Otabek’s ability to sooth Viktor. “How’d you know what to say?” Yuri said quietly, staring at the floor as he began walking towards his own room, down the hall. He saw Otabek shrug out of the corner of his eye. It was only when they got to Yuri’s room that he realised Otabek was meant to have caught a taxi to his hotel room hours ago but here he was, staring down at Yuri, standing outside of his room, the heated tension from earlier picking up right where it left off.

“Can I sleep with you?” Otabek was nothing but straight to the point. Yuri wasn’t sure what to do, his mouth had gone dry and hung open, his palms were sweaty and he felt like he had been hit by a tonne of bricks, his limbs felt so heavy.

That was when he woke up, a split second later, having passed out just long enough to fall into Otabek’s arms and for him to scoop him up into them like a princess. Yuri was irritated with himself, his body was a total traitor and now Otabek was opening the door, closed it stiffly behind them and walked over to Yuri’s bed.

Otabek paused there, holding Yuri above his bed, one hand cradling his knees and another supporting the middle of this back. Yuri had his own hands in fist in his lap but he didn’t try to pull away either, just stared down at them.

“Yura…” Otabek’s voice was strained, it almost sounded like he was about to cry. Yuri flinched, looking up into Otabek’s face. It was soft, calming and half a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. He held Yuri still but moved his head slowly until it was resting against Yuri’s, forehead to forehead, Otabek closed his eyes and breathing slowly. “

Yura, I missed you.” It was comforting and reassuring, Yuri wasn’t totally sure what was going on, what had happened before or what was about to happen but he was sure he would never feel this comfortable and safe ever again.

 _Wow, that’s lame_.

Yuri couldn’t help but laugh out loud at himself, Otabek pulled back from his face, eye brows crinkling in confusion. Yuri’s drunk giggles had apparently kicked in and now he couldn’t stop. He attempted to speak, to reassure Otabek he really wasn’t laughing at him but then Otabek started, a rumbling in his chest and a smile broke out over his face.

It was then that Yuri noticed again that Otabek was shirtless, his warmth was radiating from him, heating up every piece of Yuri that was touching him. Yuri laid his head on Otabek’s shoulder, still laughing a little before taking a deep breathe to calm himself.

“I’ll-I should let you down…” Otabek had stopped laughing as soon as Yuri had moved into him and was now looking at Yuri with serious eyes, but not motioning to actually move or let Yuri go.

“I guess.” Yuri said, utterly failing to hide the disappointment that weighed heavily on his words. Otabek let out an irritated huff.

“Yura, if you be like that…” he paused, kissing the top of Yuri’s head, an action Yuri recalled only his mother doing when he was very young. Yuri’s blush set fire to his entire face, making even his ears feel hot with embarrassment.

“Beka.” Yuri groaned, reflexively burying his face to hide his embarrassing. Of course. realising too late that his face was already against Otabek’s chest and was now pushed closer into him, his nose brushing accidentally against Otabek’s nipple piercing.

“Yuri…” Otabek said his name in a breath, almost as a warning, it was filled with concern and excitement, Yuri couldn’t help himself. He shifted his head up slightly, stuck out his tongue and flipped the circular ring upwards. Otabek let out a soft gasp and Yuri felt both of his hands tighten their grip.

Yuri let out a satisfied and mischievous laugh before sticking his tongue out further, twirling it around his nipple. Otabek was shifting uneasily, still holding Yuri in place even though his breathing had speed up.

“Yu-Yuri, seriously, what are you-” Otabek’s question was cut short when Yuri took it upon himself to suck the piercing he had been playing with, into his mouth. Otabek’s knees gave way and he slid onto the floor, Yuri falling onto the bed and releasing his prize with a gasp.

“Yuri, what… is that?” Otabek was staring at Yuri’s stomach, his leopard print singlet had ridden up his chest revealing a small sparkling bar that sat in Yuri’s belly button. He hadn’t told anyone he was getting it a few weeks earlier and had decided to wait to show Otabek in person but it had completely slipped his mind.

Yuri shifted his elbows under his shoulders to prop himself up slightly. “Oh, you like?” Yuri wiggled his hips to show off his new accessory that reflected off the moon light streaming in his window. “I wanted to show you in person first.” Yuri was proud of himself for keeping it a secret for so long, he had never kept something from Otabek for more than about a day.

“It’s hot.” Otabek’s matter of fact voice made Yuri blush, he was used to people called him pretty or beautiful or even kitten but never had anything about him ever be referred to as hot. He moved his elbows out from underneath himself, putting both his hands on his face.

“Jeez, idiot.” Yuri said into his hands, too embarrassed to look at Otabek or insult him more. He felt Otabek shift at his side slightly before a light, wet sensation tickled his belly button. He gasped, flinging his hands out to push Otabek away.

He spoke into Yuri’s stomach. “Uh-uh, it’s payback.” Otabek began kissing, sucking and licking Yuri’s belly button while Yuri squirmed and tugged at Otabek’s hair, afraid if he told him to stop, something other than words would come out of his mouth. Yuri clenched and unclenched his fists in Otabek’s hair, chowing on the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth shut and attempting to still his own hips.

Otabek had moved, he was still kneeling on the floor next to the bed but one hand was lightly pressing down on Yuri’s thigh, holding it in place, while his other hand rested on Yuri’s ribs. He couldn’t think straight, he was overly sensitive to Otabek’s hands and tongue which was twirling circles around his belly button. When Otabek actually began sucking the bar forcefully into his mouth Yuri lost all sense and let go of his cheek. He heard himself moan in pleasure, not loudly, but loud enough that Otabek heard it.

Otabek stopped sucking, to Yuri’s disappointment, he moved his hands, got to his feet and stated “Move.” Otabek instructed, looming over Yuri. Without thinking, Yuri obeyed, shifted himself, up and across the bed, letting Otabek lay down beside him. Otabek lay on his side, reaching his hand out, he placed it on Yuri’s cheek.

“Yura, what are we doing?”

Otabek looked sad and Yuri couldn’t understand why. His head was still groggy with drink and pleasure so he isn’t actually sure what thoughts lead to his next action.

Yuri shifted to his side, moved in and snuggled into Otabek’s chest, forcing one of his legs in between Otabek’s, he lent his head on his chest, just under Otabek’s chin. “This.” Yuri mumbled into Otabek’s chest as warm arms wrapped around him in a hug. Otabek chuckled into Yuri’s hair.

“Alright, _this_ then. Sleep well Yura, we will talk tomorrow."

***

There is the softest, sweetest [art](http://artsiel.tumblr.com/post/169215443487/a-requestcommission-for-pandamilo-based-on-a) based on these two sleep like that by the wonderful @artsiel - look at the precious little softies and all her art in general <3


	2. Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek wake up in the morning in a haze of hangover, morning erections and cuddles.
> 
> Sorry I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter!  
> Sorry, it's a bit shorter then the first one but I was trying to decide on a good place to stop it.
> 
> Let me know what you thinks <3 Thanks so much for reading.

Yuri awoke with a start, he hadn’t really ever shared a bed with anyone before so waking up encircled in muscular arms that rested lightly on the bare skin of his back was a completely foreign sensation. Yuri breathed slowly, attempt to clear his head, his brain was foggy with the edges of a hangover and only the lightest of sun was coming in through the open curtains so he knew it was still quite early.

Yuri’s brain began pushing images across his eyes as he lay against Otabek’s chest. His own name being called breathlessly, metal and warmth, pleasure and confusion. Yuri’s face felt hot from embarrassment as he recalled the anti-climactic ending to last night with his best friend.

Yuri shifted his leg, realising too late that it was still pressed between Otabek’s legs, revealing his morning wood in a way that made Yuri’s eyes grow wide. Apparently at some point last night both of them had lost their jeans, he vaguely recalled complaining about them being uncomfortable and then they were removed for him, this left them encircled around each other in underpants and for Otabek, nothing else.

Yuri could feel his own morning erection twitch slightly at his proximity to Otabek’s almost naked body and the memories of last night that swirled dizzyingly in Yuri’s head. He wanted to stay there, never pulling away while simultaneously being terrified to stay this close.

He knew alcohol made him cocky, his hangover washing away his confidence from last night and replacing it with angst and nervousness. “Beka?” Yuri whispered into Otabek’s bare chest, he knew they shouldn’t stay like this, he was too aware of his own dick pressing against Otabek’s.

“Beka.” Yuri said it louder, squirming slightly in Otabek’s arms which had moved around him more tightly when he tried to move. “Otabek?” Yuri felt him shift next time him, never moving his arms and following his shifting with a sleepy, long exhale: “Hmmmm?”.

Yuri sighed into his chest as Otabek nuzzled his face into Yuri’s hair. Yuri took a deep, shaky breath before looking up into Otabek’s face, he smiled down at him, eyes still glazed with sleep. “Hey” Otabek said, the small, sleepy smile still plastered to his face.

Yuri just stared at him, he had never seen such vulnerability and beauty in his best friend’s face before. There was something attractive, soothing about it that made Yuri feel like there wasn’t a problem in the world and the feeling made a smile creep across his own face in response to his best friend.

“Can I kiss you?” Still as direct as when he was drunk, Otabek’s words sent shivers down his spin. He broke free of Otabek’s gaze and shoved his face into Otabek’s chest, he took a long, deep breath to attempt to expel his own embarrassment.

“Maybe” Yuri mumbled into Otabek’s chest after he breathed in again.

“Tell me to stop.” Otabek said the words without anger, without sadness or lust, just the words utter above a Yuri’s head. Otabek lifted his hand up from Yuri’s waist to cup his cheek, sliding his pinkie and ring finger under his jawline so he could move Yuri’s face up towards his own.

Just before their lips connected, Otabek paused, taking a small breath, waiting to see if Yuri would stop him, but he didn’t. Taking his silence as confirmation Otabek bent his head forward, brushing his lips lightly against Yuri’s.

Otabek was gentle, slow. He kept one hand around Yuri’s waist, holding him softly against his body. His other hand continued to cup his cheek, Otabek’s thumb moved slowly in affectionate strokes against his skin.

Otabek kissed Yuri’s lips gently, moving them in a rhythm that Yuri quickly picked up on and moved with. When Otabek parted his own lips slightly, enough to let the tip of his tongue slide along Yuri’s bottom lip, Yuri gasped in surprise before it turned into a groan as Otabek continued the action.

Yuri, if nothing but a fast learn, opened his own mouth, stucking out his tongue and tracing it along Otabek’s bottom lip. It was rough on his tongue and tasted faintly sweet from the alcohol Otabek had been drinking the night before.

On Yuri’s second sweep back along his lip, Otabek meet Yuri’s tongue with his own cause a moan to crawl from Yuri’s throat and his hips to unconsciously move up into Otabek’s own. “Shit-” Otabek mumbled into Yuri’s mouth before pulling him closer by his hip and sliding his tongue hotly into Yuri’s open mouth.

Yuri groaned into the kiss, flicking his own tongue against Otabek, still absently, slowly moving his hips against Otabek’s. Yuri realised lamely that his hands had been pressed against Otabek’s chest since all this began and with a rush of confidence. Yuri lifted one hand up to Otabek’s hair, pulling loosely to push Otabek’s head towards his own. Using his other hand, Yuri reached for Otabek’s nipple piercing and began flicking it back and forth with his thumb. All the while, moving his hips a little harder against Otabek’s.

Otabek growled into Yuri’s mouth before roughly and efficiently rolling Yuri onto his back so he was sprawled underneath him, breathing heavily. Otabek had pulled their lips apart when they moved and was now looking down into Yuri’s eyes, hovering over him just as he had the night before.

“You might want to be careful.” Otabek looked seriously at Yuri, his eyes were dark with lust and his knees shock slightly, Yuri could see Otabek’s dick twitching in his now very tight underpants, mimicking his own, which had made his underwear, wet with precum, something Yuri hadn’t notice till he was on his back.

“Why.” Yuri retorted, he was irritated to be deprived of Otabek’s lips, of his body, hot and warm against his own. He pouted his bottom lip out and frowned his brows in frustration as Otabek continued to watch him, still hovering.

“Yura,” Otabek breathed his name, “…I want to fuck you.” Of all the things Yuri expected Otabek to say, that was not one of them. His breath came into his lungs in a rushed gasp as his dicked jerked up in his underpants as his entire chest and face grow red with embarrassment.

“Holy shit Beka.” Yuri panted, eyes wide, still staring directly into Otabek’s. Yuri wasn’t sure how else he was meant to respond to a statement like that so he went with the first thing that came to mind.

“So? Do it.”

As soon of the words were out of his mouth he regretted them… for a number of reasons.

One, he had absolutely no experience, no idea how that would even work and especially no idea what he needed to do in order for that to happen. Not including the sinking feeling that he wouldn’t be any good at it even if he tried.

Two, it was probably the most embarrassing thing he had ever said and he screamed swears silently in his own head.

Three, he wasn’t sure how much he wanted to lose his virginity to his best friend if they were just going to go back to being friends straight after.

And four, and this was the big one, Otabek growled at Yuri, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, yanking his body up into a sitting position before roughly pulling his legs over his waist so Yuri was straddling him and then slamming up into Yuri’s arse with enough force to make him whimper in surprise and the echoes of pain.

“Yura. Do you even understand what you just said?” Otabek was breathless, Yuri could feel the moisture from his underpants on his butt as Otabek dripped from excitement. Yuri wasn’t sure if he was losing his mind from pleasure or pain.

Sleep and hangover still fogged Yuri’s brain and his own dick was still leaking and wet from their kissing before. The pressure of Otabek’s against the cheeks of his arse was an entirely new sensation that Yuri couldn’t help but notice.

Yuri, having lost his voice, moved his hands around Otabek’s shoulders, tilted his head forward so it was resting against Otabek’s and on his next exhale, moved his hips, ever so slightly forward into Otabek’s stomach. Otabek let Yuri continue the motion a few more times before he tighten his grip on Yuri’s hips, stilling him.

“Yura…” Otabek moved his head slightly to make sure that Yuri was really looking at his face. “Yura, I want to fuck you… but there are things-things we should say first.” Otabek’s breath was hot and light on Yuri’s face and Otabek’s hands held firmly on his hips brought his brain slightly more into focus.

“Okay…” Yuri drawled, he had no idea what to say. The only thing that was currently running through his brain was- _Take them off. Just rip off your underwear, grab your dick and continue grinding. Just keep grinding against that hard, wet dick_. Yuri shock his head to clear it, his hair falling around his eyes.

Otabek lifted a hand to push some of it back behind his ear, he smiled weakly at Yuri, questioning with his eyes if he had something to say. Yuri didn’t.

“Yuri Plisetsky…” Otabek said his full name, sending a shock through him. “I don’t think I can be your friend anymore.” The words fell so heavily on Yuri that he was sure his heart had just fallen out his arse.

_What the fuck_.

“No Yuri!” Otabek seemed frantic, he was rubbing at Yuri’s face, making it wet, making him realise he was crying. “Yuri, I’m in love with you. I love you so much. I am so in love with you that being your friend is physically painful. I want more, Yuri. I want everything you have and I want to give you everything of mine. I can’t just be your friend. I want to hold you close. To kiss you. To touch you. To date you. To call you mine.” He was babbling desperately into Yuri’s face, both hands frantically wiping the tears from his eyes.

Yuri started laughing. He couldn’t help it, he felt stupid. And embarrassed. And shy. And turned on. And more loved and cared for then he had ever felt before. Tears still streamed from his eyes but they were no longer from sadness. He lent forward, pressing his lips softly to Otabek’s, running both of his hands up Otabek’s back and into his hair.

“Okay.” Yuri said between pecking kissing on Otabek’s lips. Yuri was waiting for his tears to dry and for Otabek to speak to him normally. When he merely continued to lamely peck back at Yuri, still holding his face with both of his hands, Yuri sat back and stared at him questioningly.

Otabek looked utterly confused. He was sure the kisses were an acceptance of his affections but he wasn’t sure what Yuri was actually expecting his to say after his babblingly stupid confession.

Yuri sighed, “Idiot, don’t you have something you need to ask me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy,  
> Sorry about the cliff hanger XD  
> Hope you enjoyed chapter two!   
> I haven't written chapter three yet but I will hopefully write some more over the next few days and upload it like earlish next week, depends how much of a productive human I am. :D
> 
> Leave me comments to let me know what you think, I am still new to this whole writing fan fic thing so any feedback is wonderful!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you feel like it, it's the same name as here @pandamilo <3


	3. Guess What Today Is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri won't ask.  
> Yuri won't say it.  
> Otabek has to work it out for himself.
> 
> And when he does, know that Yuri will say yes.

Otabek was staring at Yuri, hands lingering on either side of his face.

_One._

_Two._

_Three heartbeats._

There was no way Yuri was going to break the growing awkward silence, surely Otabek could figure it out on his own. Yuri folded his arms over his chest and raised one eyebrow expectantly.

Otabek was quiet for a few more seconds before realisation seemed to dawn on him. Yuri watched as he struggled to trying and figure something out before he slid his hands from Yuri’s arms, pulling at them until he could cup both of Yuri’s hands in his own and then in a quietly small voice, he looked at Yuri and said:

“Be my boyfriend.” Yuri almost laughed, Otabek wasn’t asking. He was telling him. But Yuri could let that go.

_Finally_.

Yuri pushed forward into Otabek’s lips, knocking him onto his back while kissing him desperate. Their lips crushed together, tongues hot and wet in each other’s mouth. Otabek’s hands ran up the inside of Yuri’s shirt, running his fingers over his shoulders. Yuri moaned into his mouth as his hips jerked slightly on top of Otabek’s.

Otabek broke the kiss after a couple of minutes. His breathing was rough, lips tinted red and his eyes were pitched black with lust. He breathed, “Is that a yes?”. Yuri couldn’t help it, he laughed, smiling down at Otabek before giving him a peck on the lips and nodding.

“Yeah.”

Otabek wrapped his arms tightly around Yuri, pushing his head into his shoulder and squeezed. Yuri reached up and cupped the back of Otabek’s neck, pulling it into his own as they snuggled into each other.

_Of. Course._

Yuri’s phone started ringing at that moment and he knew they couldn’t stay in their little bubble forever, today wasn’t about them. Yuri sighed, rolled off Otabek and looked at his phone.

_Chris?_

“What?” Yuri growled into the phone.

“Oh, little Tiger, you might not want to have that kind of attitude with me.” Yuri sighed, he never saw what Viktor did in Chris.

“Okay, mornin’. Why are you calling me?” Yuri attempted, badly, to appease the man on the other end of the phone since it occurred to him that although Chris has had his number for years, Yuri couldn’t think of anytime he had ever actually called.

“Well, I thought I would warn you and Muscles that Viktor is heading to your room to say good morning. Thought you might like to put some clothes on.”

Yuri blanched, he looked down at himself, tiger t-shirt and spotted underpants. Then up at Otabek, nothing but black underpants. Then he heard the distinct sound of Viktor, barrelling towards his door. He could hear Chris laughing into the phone when Yuri throw it onto the bed without hanging up.

“Viktor’s coming.” Yuri stated, wide eyed and in a slight panic. Otabek was off the bed within seconds, throwing clothes at Yuri from his open suit case and tugging his own jeans on roughly. He spun around as Yuri was buttoning up his jeans, he leaned forward, planting a peck on Yuri’s lips.

Otabek hesitated for a moment. “Should I hide?” Yuri considered before nodding. This was not the day or all days to be dealing with Viktor’s melt down that would ensue as soon as he found out.

_Not today._

Otabek had kissed Yuri once more quickly on the lips before dashing into the bathroom and shutting the door. Yuri let himself fall back onto the bed just as the door to his room flew open.

“Little Kitten!” Viktor flung himself into Yuri’s room and on top of Yuri. “Guess what today is?” His eyes were wide and he was straddling Yuri’s legs, bouncing up and down on his bed.

_Child._

Yuri rolled his eyes before shoving at Viktor. “Get off me shithead. We all know what today is.” He kept shoving at Viktor before he just lay back down in defeat as Viktor didn’t budget and just kept bouncing, a broad excited smile on his face.

Yuri swing his arms over his face and groaned in annoyance, it was Viktor’s wedding day, there wasn’t much Yuri could do about his madness. Suddenly Viktor stopped bouncing, he threw both his hands onto Yuri’s stomach which had apparently been exposed when he had lifted his arms.

“Yuri!” Viktor’s voice came out of his mouth in a kind of high pitched squeak. “What the hell is this?!” Yuri kept his hands over his eyes and sighed heavily before answering.

“It’s a belly ring Viktor, it’s not a big deal, I have had it for weeks now and it hasn’t affected my skating at all, has it?” Yuri let his voice fill with irritation and boredom as he spoke. Viktor’s hands were still resting either side of Yuri’s belly button and had begun pressing harder as Yuri was speaking.

“Yuri, I was not referring to your hideous choice in body expression. I was referring to this.” Viktor removed his hands and began pushing one finger into a spot right next to Yuri’s belly button.

Yuri removing his hands from his face in order to sit up and look at his own stomach. Viktor removed his finger, revealing a distinct deep purple hickey that sat brightly on Yuri’s stomach.

_Yep._

_It’s done._

_I’m dead._

_Please smit me no; there is no way of getting out of this one._

_There is no way in hell that Viktor Fucking Nikiforov, will believe that is anything but a hickey._

Yuri could feel his entire face heating up. This was worse than that time Yuri had caught Viktor and Yuuri in the lockrooms…Worst still, not only was Yuri’s face giving him away, the longer he went without saying anything the more agonisingly awkward this moment was becoming.

What the fuck was he meant to say? “ _That’s nothing, Beka and I were just mucking around in bed last night, but like, nothing happened!”_ or maybe, _“I just fell… onto Otabek’s mouth, it’s fine!”_ Yeah, nooo.

It had now been approximately 30 seconds of dead silence as Yuri attempted to come up with a reasonable explanation, his mouth opening and closing several times without making a sound but he had waited too long. His face was too red. And really, there was no way Viktor would have believed a single word he said on the subject.

“Yuri Plisetsky, tell me right now who the hell had the audacity to suck on your pretty little stomach!”

Yuri had had enough, this was getting ridiculous.

“Viktor, fuck off. I am 18, it’s not hurting anyone and before you ask, my chastity is still safely and securely my own. Now, get the fuck out so I can get ready for _your_ bloody wedding and go stop _your_ future bride from getting too smashed to meet _you_ down the aisle.”

As he was speaking, his voice dripping with irritation, he shoved Viktor off of him and began steering him towards the door. When they got to the door, Viktor rounded on him and opened his mouth to protest- or ask more questions- or yell- or, god only knows what but Yuri stopped him, placing his own hand over Viktor’s mouth.

“Viktor. Today isn’t about me. Don’t worry about this Yuri-” Yuri pointed to himself with his other hand “-worry about being ready for _your_ Yuuri.” Yuri pointed a finger into Viktor’s chest. He attempted to hide the contempt he felt to his own words, he couldn’t believe he was actually appeasing this idiot’s egotistical-vomit-worthy-lovey-dovey crap but he needed Viktor out and he knew this was the **only** way it was going to happen.

Viktor smiled wistfully under Yuri’s hand as he moved it away. Pleading that Viktor would take the bait.

“Fine.” Viktor seemed distracted, but not enough to forget something this obvious. “But tomorrow we are having a long, overdue discussion.” Yuri smacked himself in the face and groaned. That was going to be torturous. Viktor just tutted at him, bopped him on the head and left.

Yuri fell to his knees, face in his hands and took a deep breath. Yuri’s deep breath was interrupted by the piercing sound of his alarm. He got up and turned it off, thankfully Chris had hung up, Yuri was hoping it had been before Viktor’s outburst but Yuri figured his luck wasn’t that good.

_It’s was going to be a loooooong day._

It was only then that Yuri remembered Otabek was still hiding in the bathroom. He rushed over and flung open the door. Otabek was standing in the middle of the room, his jeans hanging low, hair mussed up and his eyes wide, face flushed with embarrassment.

_He heard_.

“Sorry Yuri…” Otabek said quietly while looking down at the floor, Yuri had never seen him looking more guilty in his life. Yuri rushed at him, flinging himself into the air, wrapping his arms and legs around him, it was lucky Otabek was strong and sturdy because he hadn’t expected it but did catch him.

“Beka, don’t mind that shithead. He will probably be so caught up in ravishing the stupid pig that he’ll forget.” Yuri was only partly lying, there was a possibly Viktor would forget for a while but there was no way he would forget something like that forever but Yuri hated the look of guilt painted across his boyfriend’s (that’s right, boyfriend’s) face.

Yuri moved his lips along Otabek’s jaw line, kissing lightly as he breathed out in a rush. Yuri liked his reaction so he kept kissing until he was at his lips, moving his hands into Otabek’s hair before kissing him softly on the lips.

Otabek bit lightly on Yuri’s bottom lip, sending a wave of excitement and pleasure through Yuri making him moan into his mouth. Otabek smiled, it was a smile that promised something dirty as he hands moved from Yuri’s thighs to his arse, gripping tightly.

Otabek spun on the spot, took two steps and then crushed Yuri into the bathroom wall, kissing, biting and sucking all over Yuri’s neck, mouth and chest, although, Yuri felt him being conscious enough not to suck too hard to leave a mark.

There wasn’t much Yuri could do from his position, Otabek had all the power, running his hands up and down Yuri’s thighs, pushing his dick into Yuri’s against the wall. All Yuri could do was tug desperately onto Otabek’s hair, grind his hips with his legs and try desperately not to let his voice out.

After a few minutes Otabek stopped to look into Yuri’s eyes. “Yura…” Otabek’s voice was strained and filled with longing, “Yura, we can’t do this now. I want to do this right.” He paused to press a quick kiss to Yuri’s lips. “We have to get through today. I should let you shower first.”

Otabek moved his body away from the wall, expecting Yuri to detach himself but he didn’t.

“Beka, I… I haven’t done anything like this before. You know that… there are things I want to know and there are about 7 fucking trillion things I want to **do**.” Yuri paused as his entire face flushed a deep red but he kept forging ahead. “I know I want to work through this with you but-but I don’t want you to leave me by myself when I am like this…”

Yuri stopped talking and looked down at his hard on pressed against Otabek’s stomach. I was painful, crushed in his jeans and his balls hurt a bit from this constant wind up and interruption. “Beka-” Yuri’s voice was small as he looked down at himself.

“Shower with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, hi.  
> Sorry.  
> Leave your tormented angry comments below :D
> 
> Nah, I really hope you like chapter three, sorry it's another cliff-hanger but I am trying not to leave too many days between posting so be patient? :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to, i'll follow back, same name as here, pandamilo 
> 
> I wish I could draw but I can't *cries* so if anyone draws and draws my Yuri and Otabek that would be amazeballs and I would add it to my next chapter <3 so draw away!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for all the love and support so far!


	4. Horrible Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek has to decide whether to help Yuri was his predicament or not.
> 
> After an interesting few minutes for the two they are ripped from their pleasant little world by a horrible realization and have to decide if they will be giving themselves up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lewd words and sucking ahead, proceed at your own risk. --> NSFW

“Fuck Yura.” Otabek groaned as his hands flicked up and gripped Yuri’s arse, moving it against himself. “You have no idea what you are doing to me.” Otabek’s voice broke while he was speaking but he slowed his movements, tugging on Yuri’s hips to let go. Yuri reluctantly obliged, putting both feet on the floor only to be yanked forward again into Otabek’s arms.

“Yura, there is so much I want to tell you, so much I want to do to you, fuck so much I want to do to you, but this morning, it’s got to be quick… if we take too long, Viktor might come looking again…” Otabek’s voice trailed off as he looked down at Yuri who squinted his eyes, furrowing his brows as he considered.

Yuri, obviously coming to some conclusion, pushed up onto his tiptoes, using his hands to move Otabek’s ear closer to his mouth. Yuri took a shaky breath “Then what are you waiting for?” Yuri smiled as he heard his boyfriend suck in a sharp gasp.

Before Yuri knew what was happening Otabek had slid his hands under Yuri’s shirt and pulled it off over his head. Yuri smiled broadly as he reached down before unbuttoning Otabek’s jeans and pushing them down around his feet so he could step out of them. Yuri’s mouth fell open as he stared at Otabek’s hard on that had sprung up when he had removed his underpants.

“Holy shit.” Yuri breathed, acknowledging his own rapid growing fear of anxiety and inadequacy. “Jesus Beka.” Yuri’s eyes trailed up his boyfriend’s body until they meet his eyes, they were full of questioning more than lust as Otabek’s hands were resting on the front of Yuri’s pants.

“Yeah?” Otabek’s face was flushed and Yuri wondered if it was from embarrassment or longing. Yuri pushed Otabek’s hands away, unbuttoning and sliding off his own pants, not that in any way he could compete with the monstrously, huge and delicious hard on Otabek was sporting, there was no way Yuri would be outdone in boldness.

As soon as Yuri stepped his feet out of his pants Otabek’s hands were on him, wrapping around his waist and pulling him close, Otabek nuzzling his face into Yuri’s hair, kissing a small line up his neck to his ear.

“Fuck Yura, you’re so fucking hot. Can I make you nice and wet now?” Otabek’s boldness and lewd voice in his ear surprised Yuri so much his knees nearly gave out. He had never heard anyone talk like that before in person and he wasn’t completely sure how he was going to handle someone else touching him while he was naked but there was no fucking way he was backing out now. Pretty sure his dick would never have forgiven him.

Yuri tilted his head so he could kiss his Otabek’s cheek, grabbing a hand from his waist he dragged Otabek with him to the other side of the bathroom, shoving aside the curtain and turning on the tap, the temperature already set from his shower the previous day.

As Yuri bent forward, holding his hand under the spray of the water, waiting for it to go hot he felt Otabek bend him. Otabek sliding his thigh between Yuri’s bare legs, leaning forward and kissing Yuri’s spine as he shivered in new feelings. As soon as the water was warm enough to be bearable Yuri took a step away and plunged himself under it.

When he stuck his head out, he smiled shyly at the man watching his movements as he pushed his now wet hair out of his face, Otabek moving his body against his till they were pressed against one another. “I knew you would look good wet.” Otabek breathed out as Yuri growled and ran his tongue over Otabek’s bottom lip.

They kissed roughly for a minute while Otabek’s hands roamed over Yuri’s chest, arse and thighs. When Yuri had to break for air, tilting his head back in pleasure he fought to control his voice as Otabek’s hand finally gripped Yuri’s desperately hard cock. “Sh-shit.” Yuri stuttered as new waves of pleasure fogged his vision.

Otabek growled into the shoulder he had been kissing, pushing Yuri against the tiled wall he began kissing down Yuri’s body, sucking on his nipples, his belly ring, his protruding hip bones.

Yuri’s brain acknowledged briefly that his hands weren’t doing anything besides digging deep holes in Otabek’s shoulders with his nails, when he felt a slight tap on his thigh. Otabek was looking up at him with hungry eyes, his hand was still moving over Yuri’s dick slowly, while his other hand gripped Yuri’s thigh.

Yuri felt his head spin for a second as he watched Otabek lean forward, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he inched forward, never taking his eyes of Yuri’s face until it slipped over the tip. Yuri moaned loudly, flinging his own hand up to cover his mouth as he watched Otabek’s tongue swirl around the tip of his now dripping dick.

He pulled back for a second, looking up at Yuri, “Don’t do that, I fucking love hearing what I’m doing to you.” Otabek said before slipping his mouth all the way down Yuri’s dick as an almost scream ripped from Yuri’s throat.

“Fuck Beka!” Yuri ran both his hands into Otabek’s hair, tugging on it as Otabek moved his mouth up and down Yuri’s dick, his tongue swirling and throat tightening in all the right places. Never had Yuri felt this good, it was driving him crazy. He didn’t even notice he was moving his hips until both of Otabek’s hands gripped his arse cheeks and moved him in a steadier rhythm.

“Shit Be-Beka, holy shit. What the fuck are you doing to me.” Yuri’s breathing was rushing in and out of his throat as he attempted to get the words out. “Don’t make me cum by myself.” Yuri whimpered, nearly falling on the floor as his knee’s buckled and his almost came, Otabek pulling back off him just in time, using his hands to hold Yuri up.

“What do you want Yura?” Otabek asked in a deep rumbling voice, still massaging Yuri’s arse with his hands and never moving more than an inch away from his throbbing dick. Yuri blinked furiously attempting to push Otabek’s words into his brain so he could process and actually answer the question.

“I-I want you to cum too.” Yuri breathed harshly as he watched Otabek grin excitedly up at him.

“But you want me to keep doing this.” Otabek leaned forward, running his tongue up Yuri’s length, making a soft moan rush from Yuri’s mouth.

“Fuck yes.” Yuri said as Otabek licked him again. When Otabek pulled back, he moved his hands, adjusting his knee’s slightly, Otabek took hold of his own hard on and began stroking it, watching Yuri as he watched him. “Fuck yes.” Yuri repeated himself, this time it came out more as a groan then words.

Otabek rubbing himself faster, feeling the tug of Yuri’s hands in his hair as he watched, wanted to feel good too. Otabek moved over Yuri’s cock slowly, not wanting to go too fast if Yuri really wanted them to cum together. Although considering the whirlwind of the last 12 hours and the fact that Otabek hadn’t done it in a while, he wasn’t going to make Yuri wait too long.

Yuri watched as Otabek stroked himself, rubbing the tip with his thumb, watched as his other hand went and fondled Yuri’s balls, watched as Otabek’s hand moved over his own dick faster, then moving his head all the way down before moving back. It was driving Yuri crazy, he was seeing spots and he knew that he wasn’t being at all conscious of the sounds that were erupting from him.

“Fuck Beka, i-you’r-cum” Yuri’s mouth wouldn’t form words but he knew Otabek got what he meant when he moved faster with his own hand and his tongue. Yuri’s hands pulled harshly on Otabek’s hair as he thrust his hips into his face.

Yuri tried desperately to keep his eyes open as his orgasm consumed him, ripping an almost scream from his mouth as he watched Otabek swallow repeatedly around him before moving his head away, gasping and cumming himself. Yuri tumbling onto him as his legs completely gave away, making Otabek gasp as he was in the middle of cumming when Yuri’s own dick slide against him as he slid to the floor.

They were shivered from the ripples of pleasure flooding their bodies. Otabek reaching out, tugging Yuri into his arms and hugging him tightly.

“Fuck Yura, you’re amazing.” Yuri wanted to arguing that that was him but apparently, he hadn’t gotten his voice to brain messages working so instead he just wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

After holding each other for a few minutes Yuri made Otabek help him up, realising he had cum all over his legs from falling on top of Otabek. Although part of him wanted to think the sticky mess that was sticking his blonde hairs to his legs was gross, he was hit by a wave of pleasure at the idea that he had made Otabek that excited.

Yuri washed his body quickly, whispering in Otabek’s ear when he caught him watching that next time they showered together he promise Otabek could wash him, causing the older man to widen his eyes and smirk before nodding, stepping back and giving Yuri the water.

Yuri washed his hair quickly, something he never normally did, usually washing his long hair was a ten-to-twenty-minute experience, before he stepped out of the water, offering it to his boyfriend. Otabek stepping under and began washing himself.

Yuri grabbed a spare towel from the sink, putting it closer to the shower and then began drying himself, feeling eyes watching him as he did. Yuri smirked to himself before making a show of towelling himself dry. He exaggerated his movements, stretching out his limbs as he slowly rubbed them, moving his hands over his body as he dried.

When he was done he turned around to catch Otabek watching him, smiling broadly as he noticed he was half hard. Otabek shook his head, “You’re ridiculous.”

“But chu love me.” Yuri said his usual retort to Otabek’s insults. Only to watch as Otabek’s smile broadened.

“That I do.” Yuri felt his face heat up, was this what Otabek had wanted to say back every time? Freaking embarrassing idiot.

Yuri shook his hair before remembering he needed his hair drier. Half way to his suitcase he had a horrible realisation, rushing back into the bathroom as Otabek was turning of the water. Yuri opened his mouth and blurted out the one thing that was going to undo them. “Otabek, your fucking shit is in the main room…” Yuri’s voice trailed off as Otabek looked down at himself.

This was an issue for a few reasons:

One, Otabek was currently naked with only jeans and dirty underpants that he could put on.

Two, there was no way anything Yuri had would fit Otabek’s broad chest and even if it did, the tiger print would have given away its original owner completely.

And thirdly, how many people had already noticed it in the main room and how long was it going to take them to ask questions about where their owner was.

Otabek stared down at his naked body, “Crap.” He mumbled, annoyed with himself for forgetting something as obvious as the need for clothing.

Yuri decided to take charge of the situation “Alright.” Yuri put his hands on his hips as he began thinking out loud, forgetting he was still completely naked too. “The way I see it is we have three options, either I go get your shit, hope I don’t get caught. You go get your shit, hope you don’t get caught. Or option three, call in reinforcements.” Yuri grimaced as he finished speaking, he knew the third option would be the safest for the two of them but he really didn’t want to do it.

Yuri sighed and shaking his head, it was inevitable, if either of them went out of this room there was no way they could get back with Otabek’s stuff without questions but if he made this call they would be coming out in a rather definitive way. There was only one person Yuri had told about his questionable feelings towards Otabek and Yuri knew they were the only person who wouldn’t question him.

Yuri stormed out of the bathroom, grabbing underpants and jeans from his suitcase, tugging them on before picking up his phone and dialling. Otabek came out with a towel around his waist and sat on the bed next to Yuri, he was still completely oblivious to who Yuri was now calling but seemed to trust Yuri enough to make the decision for him.

After three rings, he heard fumbling on the other end of the phone and a confused voice came on.

“ _Hey, what’s up_?”

“Otabek and I need your help.” Yuri stated, attempting to sound calm practically hearing the raised eyebrows of the person on the other end of the phone.

“ _Well now, what did you need?_ ”

“I… His shits in the main room. He isn’t.” Yuri said hesitantly, hoping he wasn’t going to have to explain everything in detail.

“ _And what are you expecting me to do about this?_ ”

“You’re the bride, no one will question anything you do.” Yuri’s voice trailed off as he heard a short snicker come through the phone.

“ _Ah, and I need to bring this bag to where, exactly?_ ”

“My room.” Yuri said it in a small voice, his face flushed with embarrassment.

“ _Please have at least some clothes on by the time I get there._ ” Yuri heard the other man laugh into the phone before the line went dead.

“Yuuri will do it?” Otabek asked staring into Yuri’s face. He didn’t sound mad, merely curious as to why of all people Yuri had called him.

“Look, the pig knows enough to keep his mouth shut, plus…” Yuri hesitated before saying anything, watching Otabek staring at him expectantly. “I have asked him for advice before about some shit…”

Yuri let his voice trail off, never had he admitted that he actually spoke to Yuuri about serious things, specifically when he had come to question his relationship with Otabek and his own feelings. Yuuri was actually the most normal and chilled out person Yuri new and he had sworn never to tell Viktor, even he had agreed he would have reacted like a child.

Yuri’s phone buzzed and he looked at the message.

_I’ll do this on one condition:_

_You have to tell Chris and make sure there is no possible way that Viktor will see me._

Yuri sighed and texted out a message to Chris.

_Katsuki needs to come to my room, don’t let Viktor on the loose, bride’s orders._

Yuri barely had time to put his phone down before it buzzed again.

_You guys are having an orgy and I’m not invite?! ;O_

_But I’ll keep Viktor here, wouldn’t want him to catch his lover cheating on his wedding day._

Yuri decided he wouldn’t even dignify that with a response and texted Yuuri instead.

_Plan’s a-go…_

_Chris is taking care of it._

Yuri throw his phone onto the bed and lent his head on Otabek’s chest. “It’s going to be a long fucking day Beka.” Yuri sighed into Otabek as he felt strong arms envelop him. He realised after a minute or two the Otabek was wearing nothing but a towel and his own hair was still dripping.

“Shit, as soon as the pig gets here I need to fix my hair, speaking of which, not that I don’t thoroughly enjoy your body, at least put some pants on, Viktor might have a fit if he ever found out his Yuuri saw you like this.”

He felt Otabek chuckle as he gave Yuri one last squeeze before going back into the bathroom to retrieve his pants. Yuri shrugged into a shirt and heard his phone buzz again. He looked at the message as a pang of fear shot through his stomach.

_Sorry Yuri,_

_Phichit wouldn’t leave me alone, claiming “bride bodyguard”._

_I’m bringing him with me. I haven’t said who’s stuff this is..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did everyone think of chapter four?
> 
> Did you all know it would be Yuuri he would call? :D
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to, i'll follow back, same name as here, pandamilo
> 
> I wish I could draw but I can't *cries* so if anyone draws and draws my Yuri and Otabek that would be amazeballs and I would add it to my next chapter <3 so draw away!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for all the love and support so far!


	5. Who's Taking Bets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri AND Phichit are coming to Yuri's room.  
> What's he meant to do now, should he ask Otabek to hid again?  
> Or merely accept his fate and let everyone know quiet publicly that they are together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, sorry I suck at summaries, I never know what to say so if anyone has any better suggestions after you read this chapter please feel free to tell me :)
> 
> Yep, not even close to the wedding yet, but we will get there I promise. :)

_Well, we are done keeping this a secret._

Yuri sighed as he read the message again, attempting to form a response that might elicit the ability to ditch Phichit before Yuuri came to his room. There is no way Phichit was going to believe the stuff was his, he had been the one to help Yuri bring his stuff to his room the previous day.

Yuri looked up when Otabek came out of the bathroom, his hair was mussed on the top of his hair, his pants were hanging low on his hips and apparently at some point in their ventures Yuri had managed to suck a few small marks around his nipples and one small dot on his neck.

_Yep, no hiding that._

“Beka, apparently Katsudon couldn’t get rid of Hamster Boy so they are both on their way here. What do you want to do?” Yuri was a little embarrassed, so far they hadn’t had much time to talk about how public they wanted to make their relationship to be, or about where it was heading but they were about to reveal it to at least two people or more if they weren’t able to hinder Phichit’s blabbering.

“Yura,” Otabek crossed the room to Yuri’s side, sliding a hand over his cheek and smiling down at him. “Honestly, I don’t care what anyone else thinks, or about hiding this, I am proud to call you my boyfriend, if you’ll let me.”

Yuri smiled up at Otabek, leaning his head into the hand on his cheek. How can one idiot be so sweet?

“ _So, who’s stuff is this and why are we bring it to Yuri’s room?”_

Otabek and Yuri listened as they heard voices outside the room. Otabek stepped back slightly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans as Yuri took a step towards the door.

_“You are going to have to ask him that, Phichit.”_ They listened to Yuuri finish speaking before he knocked lightly on the door and called Yuri’s name to let them in.

Yuri took a deep breath before flinging open the door and ushering them inside. Phichit had turned and dragged Otabek’s carry-on into the room, walking in behind Yuuri.

“So Yuri, who’s-” Phichit’s question was cut short when he caught sight of Otabek hovering close to Yuri’s bed, he didn’t exactly look guilty, mostly just slightly uncomfortable to be shirtless, obviously his confidence in his body had been alcohol induced.

“Sup Phichit.” Otabek more or less stated it rather then asked.

“Finally!” Phichit squeaked before bouncing on his heels in excitement. “Yesss, Leo owes me twenty bucks.” Yuri’s eyes turned into orbs as he glanced from Phichit to Otabek and finally to Yuuri’s crooked smirk.

“What the fuck are you talking about Hamster Boy?” He heard Otabek chuckle from his place further inside the room, he could practically see the steam coming out of Yuri’s ears. Yuuri wasn’t attempting at all to hide the smirk spreading across his face but he did try to cover his laughter with a cough.

“Screw that, what happened here? I need to know to so I can tell Ji he owes me too.” Phichit was still bouncing on his heels as he looked from Otabek to Yuri with a broad grin on his face.

“Fuck you, I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Yuri was raising his voice by the time he finished speaking before Yuuri began to shh him.

“Yuri, be quiet, I don’t want Viktor wondering what is wrong with his precious kitten and to come storming in here. Otabek, please put a shirt on, your displaces of affection are distracting.” Yuuri waved his hand at Otabek’s bare chest and turned back to Yuri. He was about to start speaking again when he was interrupted by another squeak from Phichit.

“Nice war wounds friend, might explain that noise we heard earlier Yuuri, looks like Ji owns me too.” Otabek raised an eyebrow at Phichit as he maneuvered his suitcase and unzipped it to find a shirt. By this point Yuri’s face was the colour of fire, a combination of pure anger and complete and utter embarrassment.

“Shut up Phitchit, Yuri, I am happy for the both of you, whatever makes you guys happy is fine but can I please make one request and I will actually address this to all three of you.” Yuuri had his serious voice on, it was the only time Yuri realised that he could actually be somewhat of a terrifying person. They all nodded, no one wanting to break the now tense silence.

“Could you all please keep this between us until _after_ I walk down that aisle. Once Viktor and I are married you can make out in front of him if you like, I would just really like to not have to deal with a melt down before the wedding. Please just help me get through today then you can go your hardest.” If anyone else had have said something like that Otabek and Phichit would have probably laughed, but not Yuuri, he was a terrifying bride.

“Whatever Katsudon.” Yuri was still pissed at Phichit. “As long as Hamster _Child_ can keep his remarks and fucking bets to himself.” Yuuri gave him a stony look before turning to his best friend.  

“Phichit, don’t say another word about Otabek and Yuri until after I am married, if I found out you even mentioned it to Leo or Ji I will find someone else to be my maid of honour and best friend.” Phichit just nodded and mimicked zipping his own lips closed.

“Now that we are all sorted and Otabek is covered up, I need to get back. Phichit come with me, Yuri go fix your hair, you too Otabek. Yuri, I expect to see you in my room in 15 minutes so we can actually get ready. Tell Chris he can let Viktor get ready now, I honestly don’t even want to know what he is doing to distract him right now.” With that Yuuri turned on his heel and stormed out the door, he didn’t even pause to see if Phichit was following him before making his way down the hall, he just left Yuri’s door wide open.

Before shutting the door Phichit looked directly at Otabek, “Details. Later.” He laughed as Yuri went to shove him, clicking the door shut behind him before Yuri could get there. Otabek couldn’t wipe the smile off his face in time to hide it from Yuri as he turned back towards him.

“You all think this so fucking hilarious.” Yuri’s voice dripped with anger as he glared at Otabek. Everything was new to him, he hated that anyone could make fun of it.

“Yura. He’s are just teasing ‘cause you take the bait, ignore them.” Otabek stood up and moved towards Yuri as he spoke. “I already told you I don’t care what anyone else thinks, there isn’t anything anyone can say that can stop me wanting you.” Otabek’s eyes were bright as they swept over Yuri’s small frame and Otabek moved to put his arms around Yuri’s waist.

_Bastard, I can’t stay mad when you talk like that._

Yuri sighed, giving in as he rested his head on Otabek’s chest. Yuri wrapped his arms around him and hugged tightly before moving away, his faced was still flushed red from Otabek’s words. “We need to get ready, I don’t want to be late for fucking bridezilla.” Otabek chuckled before kissing Yuri on the forehead and letting him go.

Yuri quickly blow dried his hair, grabbed up his Yukata and everything else he would need to finish getting ready, gave Otabek a lingering kiss and exited the room, leaving Otabek to do whatever he wanted before the wedding. He sighed heavily as he walked, his brain was a haze of confusion, frustrating and want. Half way to Yuuri’s room his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_You guys done fucking yet, Viktor’s getting antsy?_

Yuri had forgotten to message Chris, _Shit._ He quickly typed back a message:

_Yeah, I got them off quick._

_We’re done now. Sorry you missed out._

_Let the idiot leave if he needs to._

_I’ll be in the bride’s room, don’t let him near there._

Yuri shook his head as he pressed send, reaching Yuuri’s room and knocking loudly. Phichit flung the door open a few seconds later and beamed at Yuri, he was holding what looked like a colourful fizzy drink that Yuri could smell the alcohol from the doorway.

“Hey Tiger, Yuuri’s on the couch, he says you are two minutes late, get distracted did we?” Yuri rolled his eyes and shoved passed Phichit to get into the room.

He stared at Yuuri, he was on the couch with his shirt half unbuttoned, staring tiredly at the wall. Yuri’s eyes swept the table in front of him, there was about eight empty shot glasses, half a cup of whatever that colourful shit Phichit was drinking and an open bottle of sake.

“What the fuck Phichit, I was only like twenty minutes, how the fuck did you get him like this already?!” Yuri had one job today, well two now that he was keeping his boyfriend a secret, but the main one was somehow getting Yuuri safety down the aisle, both jobs Phichit was making very difficult.

“Well you see, we had already had three shots and some sake before you called Yuuri for help and when we got back here Yuuri was stressed about you upsetting Viktor so he did a few more as soon as we got back, his fine though.” Yuri looked from Phichit to the now softly sobbing Yuuri.

_Not good._

“Katsudon.” Yuri went up to sit on the couch next to him. “Hey Katsudon.” Yuuri still wasn’t looking at him, tears now streaming down his face. “Yuuri, what the fuck is wrong?” When he used his real name Yuuri turned his head and stared him straight in the eye.

“Yurio, what am I meant to do, what if Viktor saw me going to your room with that stuff. What if he thought I was leaving him before the wedding! What if he won't marry me anymore!”

_Say again?_

“What in the name of fuck are you talking about?! Baka! Even if Viktor saw you that’s literally the **last** thing he is going to think is happening. Stop being an idiot and let’s get you ready, maybe I’ll get you some water.” He turned and glared at Phichit, gesturing for him to go and retrieve it.

When Phichit had left to go and get them water and apparently food since he was hungry, Yuri turned back to Yuuri who had stopped crying and was sniffling his nose as he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands.

“Katsudon, listen to me, I’m only going to say this once. You and Viktor are both the biggest idiots I have ever met but you make each other happy. You both deserve each other and there isn’t anything that could possibly change that. If Otabek and I end up loving each other half as much as you idiots we will be fucking lucky. Don’t make me tell you that ever again. Pull your shit together, no more drinks, your mum will be coming to check on you soon and when she does, I’ll go check on your idiot groom for you.”

Yuuri stopped rubbing his eyes and looked straight at Yuri when he finished speaking. A small smile spread across the older man’s lips and he launched himself at Yuri, who was not expecting the sudden weight of a very drunk Yuuri, feel backwards onto the couch, now with Yuuri crying and giggling while he rubbed his face into Yuri’s shirt.

“Yurio I knew you loved me! How sweet! Thanks for looking after me.” Yuri sighed and patted the other Yuuri on the head before shoving him off, making him tumble onto the floor when he lost his balance.

“Wow, Yurio are you okay?” Yuuri looked up into Yuri’s face with concern, apparently thinking he was the one who had fallen over. Yuri rolled his eyes, climbed off the couch and helped him up.

“I’m fine idiot, now when your mum gets here imma make sure you don’t drink anything besides water for like the rest of the day.” Yuri smiled happily before snuggling his head back into the couch and closing his eyes. “Okay, yeah, maybe have a nap for a few.”

_How is it only 11am, this was going to be a long fucking day, alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did everyone think? :)  
> I hope you thought bossy Yuuri and sappy Yuri were believable (I obviously think they are XD) but let me know if you didn't and why so I can alter it later if need be or possibly argue my point if need be. :P
> 
> Also, did anyone pick up on my sly Friends reference? :D
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to, i'll follow back, same name as here, pandamilo
> 
> I wish I could draw but I can't *cries* so if anyone draws and draws my Yuri and Otabek that would be amazeballs and I would add it to my next chapter <3 so draw away!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for all the love and support so far!


	6. Where The Hell Are They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is on a mission to find Viktor.  
> Chris is being his usual self - which for everyone else that's dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit don't think i'll ever get better at summaries, i'm sorry.  
> Thanks to @punktsuki for reading over this before I posted it, why else do you have a best friend if not to read your fan fic dribble? You should go read her stuff too, it's amazing <3

Yuri trudged down the hall towards Viktor’s room. It had taken at least eight tries to get Yuuri to drink the water Phichit was offering him, Yuri ended up tipping half of his own glass on Yuuri’s head, it at least woke him up. Although, Yuri was sure that the long string of Japanese that came out of the other Yuuri’s mouth was not a thanks.

When Hiroko finally came to the room to check on Yuuri, the younger two boys had managed to get him to drink something, stay awake and was slowly chewing his breakfast with a dopey smile on his face. Hiroko was helpful, instructing the boys on what they should do, when was the last possible second they could leave it before Yuuri absolutely had to get ready, leaving him about thirty more minutes to sober the fuck up.

Once Hiroko was there Yuuri started babbling, nagging Yuri to go check on Viktor, partly to make sure he was going to marry him still. Yuri rolled his eyes a million times but finally complied when Hiroko promised to stay with him and not let him drink anymore and with a pointed look at Phichit, Yuri left.

So, here was Yuri, wondering down the corridor towards Viktor’s room, he had to be back to get ready himself in about twenty minutes and his hair was still free flowing down his neck which he would need to fix as well.

With an annoyed sigh, he knocked on Viktor’s door. After a long pause of silence, he knocked again. Still silence.

_Fucking shitballs where the fuck are they?_

Yuri shoved the door open and walked into the room, deja vo hit him as he took in the scene of the room, empty glasses, the stank of alcohol and way too many discarded clothes on the floor to be a good thing (maybe it was too good?).

Yuri began searching the room, attempting to find a clue to where they may have gone considering both Chris and Viktor were missing at this point. He had been ignoring the pings coming from his pocket for the last five minutes when he dawned on him.

Crushing his hand into the pocket of his jeans he took out his phone.

**six new notifications  
four new messages**

_Shit._

Yuri would deal with the notifications in a second, first he looked at his texts, two from Otabek, one from Chris…one from Viktor.

_Oh no._

He opened Otabek’s first, mostly out of habit.

_Yura, I ran into Viktor and Chris (why are they always half naked?) after I left your room (don’t worry they didn’t see me come out of there) apparently Viktor desperately needs to go somewhere and I have to come too._

Scrolls to the next message sent four minutes after the first.

_So Yura… I’m about to go into the hot spring with Leo, Chris, Ji and Viktor (they got caught in Viktor’s must do activity too). I tried making excuses not to join but apparently, it’s groom’s orders._

Chris’s message next.

_Hey Tiger! We stole your lover on the way to the hot springs better cum get him before we all get too naked :p_

Yuri ignored the obvious spelling error and hovered his finger over Viktor’s message before giving in and opening it.

_Kitten! Where are you! Why aren’t you here? We are all going the hot spring and itll be greeeeeeeeat! Come join us!!!!!_

With a tentative finger Yuri opened the first image notification and was immediately hit with the need to throw his phone across the room, there in front of him, was an uploaded image from Chris posted ten minutes ago.

Leo, Viktor, Chris and fucking Otabek were standing with their calf’s half deep in the water of the hot springs, steam swirling around them, all wearing nothing but cloths around their hips which left little to the imagination. Viktor was holding a bottle of vodka in his left hand, his right arm wrapped around Chris’s neck obviously supporting some of his weight. Otabek had his arm around Leo, thankfully he was the furthest away from Viktor but he was smirking, looking directly into the camera. Leo’s hand that wasn’t wrapping around Otabek’s shoulders was pointing at Otabek’s chest, the obvious surprise written on his face right as the image was taken. Chris was obviously laughing at something while half hiding the other two from Viktor’s view.

Yuri looked down at the caption.

**christophe-gc**

**Today’s the day! Buuut, it looks like Viktor’s not the only one getting lucky tonight ;P Go get em Tiger! #viktuuriwedding #russiantiger #boyswillbeboys #lookatthosepecs**

**@v-nikiforov @y-katsuki @+delaiglesialeo @+guanghongji @otabek-altin**

After reading the caption he really did throw his phone, its slammed into the ground which of course was tatami mats so it bounced leisurely and then lay flat on the ground a few feet from Yuri. He realised a second later he was sitting on the floor in a huff, apparently his legs had decided there was no point in him standing anymore.

_Fuck, I do NOT want to look at those other pictures. At least I wasn’t outright tagged in it… What did Otabek even say? Those fuckers, they aren’t even meant to take pictures in the springs. If I go there are they going to realise I am going there for Otabek? No, it should be okay, Viktor had texted me, plus I am going for Yuuri’s sake._

Yuri sat on the floor in Viktor’s room for a minute, internally arguing with himself, attempting to calm his ragging embarrassment and the knot in his stomach that desperately wants to see Otabek. When had he become so freaking needy?

_Please don’t tell me I’m turning into those loved up dorks_.

Yuri lent forward on his crossed legs, smacking his own head into the floor and letting out a long, irritated groan before coming to the conclusion he couldn’t just stay on the floor arguing with himself for the rest of the day.

Yuri crawled over the floor and grab his phone as the door to Viktor’s room was flung open and JJ came barging in, he looked pissed and when he saw Yuri on the floor he grabbed him by the shoulder, yanking him upwards. Before Yuri could protest or insult him JJ blurted words inches from Yuri’s face.

“Where the fuck is Chris?!” Yuri was taken aback, what the hell was going on? Why was this douche right up in his face about it?

“I don’t know shithead, why the fuck do you need to find him that badly?” JJ’s face turned red and Yuri wasn’t sure if it was from rage or embarrassment but at least JJ let go of him.

“I need him to take down that fucking picture, not cool man, I’m fucking married!” Yuri was confused before he remembered he hadn’t looked through the rest of the images that Chris had posted. JJ had his face in his hands mumbling irritated gibberish so he didn’t see Yuri opening the image on his phone until Yuri let out a strangled laugh.

Five minutes ago, Chris had posted another picture, this one was a selfie taken by Chris of himself and JJ. In the background of the image was Viktor looking as if he was crying with laughter, still clutching his bottle of vodka with substantial less in it then the first time Yuri saw it, while Ji stood next to him with had both hands over his mouth in obvious horror. All of them appeared to still be at the hot spring and therefore only wearing a small cloth over their hips making Chris and JJ appear quite naked, but Yuri could see what really had JJ so worked up. At the forefront of the image Chris has stuck his arm out as if to take a selfie with JJ but it appears that Chris had asked him something and when JJ had gone to answer, opening his mouth, Chris has taken JJ’s chin in his hand and yanked it into his own face. The actual picture is of JJ with his mouth hanging open, eyes wide in complete shock and Chris holding JJ’s chin in place with what is quite obviously his tongue stuck down JJ’s throat in a full blow tongue kiss.

“Don’t look at it you idiot!” JJ attempted to snatch Yuri’s phone out of his hand but Yuri was faster, whirling around and moving around the room away from him while reading out the caption:

**christophe-gc**

**Found myself a hot piece of JJ Style, making all the ladies jealous. Ops. Maybe the guys too? #itwasadare #maybe #canadianass #JJstyle #boyswillbeboys #itsnotcheatinifit’saguy? @Jjleroy!15 @v-nikiforov @+guanghongji**

Yuri was cackling now as he and JJ did a dance around Viktor’s room as JJ attempted to tackle Yuri for his phone and Yuri couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shut up you idiot! Can’t you see why I need to find Chris! It already has 400 hits!” Yuri looked down at his phone again while JJ was talking, a smirk forming on his face.

“When was the last time you checked that?” JJ’s eyes widened and he stopped chasing Yuri to take out his phone.

“Mother fucker!” (It now had over 3000.)

While JJ had been looked at his phone Yuri took this opportunity to dart out of the still open door and bolt down the hall, even if Chris wasn’t still at the spring, there was a possibility that Viktor or Otabek might be and he had promised Yuuri he would at least check on Viktor.

-You might think that Yuri could just lie and say he did but Yuuri would know, Yuuri always knows, it is terrifying-

Skirting around the corners of the corridors he could still hear JJ’s muffled swearing and irritation but he didn’t care until he ran headlong into Isabella, knocking both of them backwards onto the floor.

Before she could get grumpy at him Yuri barked at her: “Go console your husband before he rips Chris’ head off, if you want to know why, check your phone.” Isabella looked confused but pulled out her phone anyway and look quite startled when Yuri guessed she pulled the picture up.

Then, to Yuri’s mild surprise she started laughing, it was silent laughter, the kind where her whole body laughed but no sound came out of her open mouth as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Yuri could help it, she kind of looked like she was dying. “Are you alright hag?” Her head titled up to look at him, still laughing silently and nodded her head. She took a deep breath and tried to speak to him through gasps.

“Yes… fine-I’m fine… JJ has seen this?... 4000 hits… it’s Chris of all people… no wonder… no wonder he is so pissed…” Yuri stopped listening then as he got up and continued on his way down the corridor, stepping over her.

_This is getting ridiculous, I just want to see Otabek... or Viktor._

Yuri finally got to the spring in time to see Leo and Ji walking out together mostly dressed, hair still dripping.

“Yuri, how’s it going?” Leo piped up when he saw Yuri, he seemed weirdly chirpy and judging by Ji’s reddening cheek’s Yuri decided he really didn’t want any more details.

“Yeah fine, whatever, are Viktor or Otabek in there?” Yuri attempted to step behind them and through the door before he had to interact with the couple anymore.

“Nah man, they left not long after… err after Chris did.” Yuri snorted and Leo smirked, realising he had seen it. “Ha, mm, yeah I think Viktor said he wanted to go check how the set up outside was going.”

_Jeez old man, making me chase you all over the fucking place_. Yuri turned and started making his way towards the front of the building when he heard Leo called after him.

“Hey, so Yuri, do you know who Otabek is seeing?” Yuri coughed, attempting to cover his startled laugh.

“Nah man, I think we will find out at the wedding though.” Yuri continued on his way when his phone started ringing.

_Who the fuck wants me now… Yuuri?_

“What do you want?”

_“Yurio! What the hell is with that picture of the boys! They aren’t allowed to take pictures in the springs! Does Viktor know? Why won’t anyone answer their phones, Chris obviously has his! Have you found Viktor yet?”_

“Jeez Katsudon slow down, haven’t found Viktor, I’m pretty sure JJ will find Chris for you though. No, doesn’t seem like anyone knows who Otabek is with.” Yuri hoped his phrasing made sense considering he wasn’t sure how far behind him Ji and Leo were.

_“Oh, well that’s partly good. Wait, why will JJ find Chris?”_

“Tell Phichit to pull up Chris’ profile for you.”

Yuri listen to mumbling as Yuuri obviously started talking to Phichit.

“ _Oh my god!”_

“Yeah so, don’t worry about Chris, think he is in hiding.” Yuri listened to what appear to be Phichit’s hysterical laughter as he informed Yuuri he was going to share the image. “Katsudon, I know where Viktor is, I’m on my way there, I’ll text you when I find him.” Without waiting for an answer, Yuri hung up.

_I wish everyone would please stop fucking bothering-_

Yuri’s thought was cut short as he was tugged violently by the arm into a room and pinned against the wall. He felt the hot breath, the smell of leather and pine fill his noise and immediately relaxed into the hold, resting his head against the warmth of the other man’s chest.

“You missed me that much already?” Otabek smiled down at Yuri, his dark eyes bright and the hint of alcohol came through on his breath.

“Always.” Yuri reached up and wrapped his hands around Otabek’s neck before kissing him, Yuri gliding his tongue over Otabek’s lips, begging to be a loud in. Otabek groaned as he opened his mouth and clashed his tongue with Yuri’s. It was hot and wet and delicious but Yuri suddenly became aware that they were not quiet alone.

“If you are going to be that hot and heavy at least let me join.” _Chris._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, told you Chris was up to some shit :P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a bit of a stress trying to write the pictures and comments as funny so I hope it works for some people, I know it looked funny in my head :P
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to, i'll follow back, same name as here, pandamilo
> 
> I wish I could draw but I can't *cries* so if anyone draws and draws my Yuri and Otabek that would be amazeballs and I would add it to my next chapter <3 so draw away!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for all the love and support so far!


	7. Incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek are now stuck in a room with Chris, what are they could to do about it?
> 
> Will they ever be able to track down the allusive Russian groom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, my story has over 1000 hits *faints* I don't even know how to deal! So I thought I would give you beautiful reads a present you didn't ask for.   
> My BFF in RL and I made a playlist for Yuri on Ice, we think it's amazing, every single is there for a specific character or couple, if you want to ask about anything of them, do it. Otherwise feel free to made addition suggestions please do :)   
> In other words, here's they playlist no one asked for but I think everyone needs:  
> Agape – Taro Umebayashi  
> American Idiot – Green Day  
> Animal – Kesha  
> Bad Romance – Lady Gaga  
> Barcelona – Ed Sheeran  
> Beautiful, Dirty, Rich – Lady Gaga  
> Boogie Feet – Kesha, Eagles of Death Metal  
> Boots – Kesha  
> Born This Way – Lady Gaga  
> Boy is a Bottom – William  
> Boys – Charli XCX  
> Boys Boys Boys – Lady Gaga  
> Call Me Mother – RuPaul, KUMMERSPECK  
> Crazy Kids – Kesha  
> Dancing With Tears In My Eyes – Kesha  
> Die Young – Kesha  
> Dirty Little Secret – The All-American Rejects  
> Don’t Stop The Music – Rihanna  
> Drunk – Ed Sheeran  
> Eros – Taku Matsushiba  
> Every Time We Touch – Cascada  
> Feeling Good – Muse  
> Finding You – Kesha  
> For The First Time – The Script  
> G.U.Y – Lady Gaga  
> Gimme More – Britney Spears  
> Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne  
> Girls Like Girls – Hayley Kiyoko  
> Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship  
> Gypsy – Lady Gaga  
> Hall of Fame – The Script  
> Harder To Breathe – Maroon 5  
> Hips Don’t Lie – Shakira  
> History Maker – Dean Fuijoka  
> Hot – Avril Lavigne  
> Hot Mess – Cobra Starship  
> Hunt You Down – Kesha  
> I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry  
> I Look Fuckin Cool – Adore Delano feat. Alaska Thunderfuck  
> I’m Yours – Jason Mraz  
> Intoxicated – Taro Umebayashi  
> Just Dance – Lady Gaga  
> Kiss N Tell – Kesha  
> Like A G6 – Far East Movement  
> Look What You Made Me Do – Taylor Swift  
> Looking Like This - Lyre Le Temps  
> Love Games – Lady Gaga  
> Love Sex Magic – Ciara, Justin Timberlake  
> My First Kiss – 3OH!3 feat. Kesha  
> Nancy Mulligan – Ed Sheeran  
> Never Gonna Leave This Bed – Maroon 5  
> New Man – Ed Sheeran   
> Panic Station – Muse  
> Paparazzi – Lady Gaga  
> Raise Your Glass – Pink  
> Sexy Back – Justin Timberlake  
> Shape of You – Ed Sheeran  
> Shut Up and Dance – Walk The Moon  
> Sing and Dance – Yuri on Ice  
> Sk8er Boi – Avril Lavigne  
> Sleazy – Kesha  
> Sleepover – Hayley Kiyoko  
> Some Nights – fun.  
> Strange Love – Halsey  
> Take It Off – Kesha  
> Teenagers – My Chemical Romance  
> Teeth – Lady Gaga  
> Tenerife Sea – Ed Sheeran  
> Theme of King J.J. – Taro Umebayashi  
> Toxic – Britney Spears  
> Trophy – Charli XCX  
> Trouble – Halsey  
> Under the Sheets – Ellie Goulding  
> We R Who We R – Kesha  
> Welcome to the Madness – Taro Umebayashi  
> When I Grow Up – The Pussycat Dolls  
> Yeah Yeah Yeah – Yuri on Ice  
> You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid – The Offspring  
> Your Love is My Drug – Kesha  
> Yuri on ICE – Taro Umebayashi

“Christopher.” Yuri purposefully mispronounced his name, continuing sarcastically, “Nice to see you. Now get the fuck out.” All the while keeping his arms around Otabek’s neck.

_Fuck Chris if he thinks I’ll be put off._

“Oh Tiger, Sorry but I cannot leave this lovely room as I am being hunted by a particularly angry Canadian.”

“That’s not my problem, shithead.” Yuri retorted with grunt.

“Well, it might not be buuuuut this beautiful picture I just took on my phone might be of interest to our one, Mr Nikiforov, no?” Yuri felt a wave of panic, followed closely by a wave of smugness that flicker across his face.

“Oh, we are playing this game? Otabek, keep Chris here please.” Otabek looked quizzically down at Yuri before moving away from him and stepped in front of the door as Yuri took out his phone and clicked redial. Chris didn’t look concerned until he heard the very distinct Japanese voice come through Yuri’s loud speaker.

“ _Yuri, did you find Viktor yet?_ ”

Yuri smiled broadly at the fear that had started creeping into Chris’ eyes.

“Nah Katsudon, sorry, but I did find something else you were looking for… Chris is here, you’re on loud speaker.”

Yuri listened to the slight pause on the other end of the phone before a tyrant of word vomit spilled from the speaker in an eerily calm voice that sent shivers of panic up your spine.

_“Hello Christophe. Now, I do believe when you first arrived here two days ago, I plainly informed you that you were not permitted to take pictures while in the baths? Did you forget? Also, can you please explain to me why you are not currently guarding my future husband like you promise you would? Does it have something to do with the very angry Canadian that is currently standing in my doorway? I could always get Yuri to tell me exactly where you are right now.”_

They all listened to the distinct sound of JJ attempting to get Yuuri’s phone, followed by a startled grunt and then a high-pitched whine of pain. Yuri, Otabek and Chris stared at Yuri’s phone with scrunched eyebrows as they wondered what had happened.

_“Yuri dear, who else is with you?”_

“Eh, Chris, Otabek and myself are here?” Yuri almost turned it into a question and before he could ask what had happened Otabek’s phone pinged. It was from Phichit.

Otabek smirked and showed it to Yuri before thrusting his phone in Chris’ face. On the screen was a picture of Yuuri, one hand holding his phone to his ear, the other pinning JJ’s arm awkwardly behind his back. JJ’s face was squashed into the tatami mat and Yuri’s knee was painfully digging into JJ’s spine. They could still hear the muffled whine of JJ’s pain through Yuri’s phone.

“ _Did you get my gift?”_

“Yeah, Otabek showed it to Chris.”

_“Good. Now Christophe, besides attempting to take my phone from me while I was using it and just generally grating on my nervous at times, Mr Leroy has done very little to upset me. You on the other hand… I would like you to please go find my husband and send me a message when you find him.”_

Yuri was laughing now, but muffling it to prevent Yuuri from hearing, he did not want that anger pointed at him.

“Eh Katsudon, the other thing you should know, Chris has a picture of Otabek and I making out…” Yuri scrunched his face in anticipation, pleading the anger tyrant would still be firmly pointed in Chris’ direction.

_“Let me guess, he wished to show this to my lovely future husband?”_ Yuuri didn’t miss a beat to let Yuri respond to the question, he just kept talking. _“If you post, show around or so much as look at that picture between now and then I say my vows Christophe…”_ He didn’t even bother to finish the sentence, he just obviously did something to elicit another pathetic whine from JJ. Chris finally spoke up, apparently, he was going to go for the ass kissing treatment.

“Beautiful Yuuri, I am truly sorry I am not currently with Viktor, he got away from me, I’ll go find him now.” Chris headed for the door, looking over at Yuri with a sickly-sweet smile before continuing. “So Yuuri, you said when you say your vows, does that mean I can take it out after that?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “After they get married I’ll do it in front of the old man myself, he won’t need to see a fucking picture of it.”

A startled laugh came through the speaker, apparently Yuuri appreciated honesty.

_“You heard him, now go find my husband and take Yuri with you. Otabek, I think you and I should chat, come to my room please.”_ Besides the picture, Otabek had been excluded from this conversation and appeared to be paying very little attention until Yuuri mentioned his name. To the untrained eye, the small shrug Otabek gave would have seemed normal, but Yuri could see the tension in his shoulders and the worried little crease between his eyebrows. Before anyone could say anything else, Yuri hung up.

“Come on Tiger, let’s go fine the big idiot before Yuuri rips someone’s head off.” Yuri rolled his eyes for about the millionth time today before going on his toes to kiss Otabek on the lips quickly as Chris yanked the door open. They exited and went off to find Viktor. Otabek watched Yuri’s arse sway as he walked away, admiring his boyfriends body with a quiet groan.

_Self-control, come on. You have already waiting this long, another little while won’t kill you._

No one, except possibly Yuri, knew how much Otabek actually internalised. He may appear as a quiet, dark figure but in his brain, he was a bubbling, talkative mess. Something Yuri would mostly likely find out when they finally had sex because the difference between his normal self and his sex brain was the hold he had over his own mouth.

With a small irritated sigh Otabek headed towards Yuuri’s room. All Otabek really wanted was to spend time with his Yura, get to know the things about each other that they were yet to discover. The realisation that Yura was a screamer made Otabek smirk to himself as he arrived at Yuuri’s room and knocked.

“ _Who is iiiit?”_ Otabek heard the soft, excited voice of the Thai skater, Phichit.

“Otabek.”

A few seconds later the door was flung open and Phichit’s bright face was smiling at him, but Otabek’s eyes drifted to the scene behind him. Isabella was seated on the couch, leisurely sipping on a colourful drink that Otabek imagined was made by the slightly swaying Thai skater that was gripping his own. But next to the couch was Yuuri seated, cross legged on the very irritated looking JJ. Otabek couldn’t hide the laugh that bubbled out of this throat, making Yuuri look up at him lazily.

“Oh, Hello Otabek. Can you please come here for me?” Otabek walked across the room as Phichit closed the door behind him. “Could you please swap seats with me?” Otabek raised his eyebrows at the casual way Yuuri had just asked him to sit on JJ’s back.

_Bride wants what the bride wants I guess?_

Otabek gestured for Yuuri to shift and he sat heavily on JJ’s spine as the Canadian let out an irritated huff, finally speaking up. “Yuuri! This is ridiculous, I know it’s your wedding day but seriously, come on! You saw that picture! I can’t just let that bastard get away with this.”  Yuuri looked at him pointedly before turning to Isabella who seemed to be completely content ignoring her spouse.

“So, Isabella, how have you been of late?” Yuuri asked sweetly, ignoring JJ completely who huffed into the floor again and slammed his cheek into the mat as Otabek shook slightly on top of him, silently chuckling at his old friend’s distress.

“Oh, quite good Yuuri, I am very excited for your wedding in a few hours, speaking off which, do you need to get ready soon?” Isabella was cool and calm, pausing part the way through her answer to take a sip of her drink.

“Yes, I really should be getting ready soon but I know how to put on a Yukata in about 30 seconds, it’s mostly the fact that I’ll need to help Yurio and Phichit with theirs. I’ll allow you to take your husband in a few minutes so you can help each other.” Yuuri bent down to smile at JJ’s glare. “I’ll tell Otabek to get off you if you promise that whatever you do to Chris you do it _after_ the wedding party pictures?” Yuuri patted his cheek when JJ gave a small nod without opening his mouth.

“Good.” Yuuri nodded at Otabek to stand up and when he did JJ let out a disgruntled whine of pain. Otabek knew he wasn’t light, he may have been small but he was stocky and more muscled then the others in this room and when he looked down at JJ rubbing his sore back he couldn’t help but speak up.

“Come on Jean, it’s not like it’s the first time you have had a man sit on you.” Otabek caught himself.

_Damn liquid courage making my tongue loose, damn Viktor’s vodka is potent stuff._

Isabella let out a startled laugh at her husband’s expense before wisely slapping her hand over her own broadening hysteria. Yuuri looked at Otabek with a raised eyebrow but didn’t comment as Phichit choked on his mouth full of drink.

JJ glared at Otabek but was smart enough not to goat his old friend, he wasn’t stupid enough to start a fight he definitely wouldn’t win. Otabek made a mental note that he better tell Yuri about that particular previous encounter and saddened at what would most likely be a painfully awkward conversation.

Phichit had recovered enough from his choking to let out a strangled laugh before looking at Yuuri and stiflingly himself, mimicking his earlier motion of zipping his lips closed.

“Well, JJ, Isabella, it was lovely having you but I really should be getting ready now, see you at the wedding.” Yuuri’s voice was kind but there was an undertone to it that made your toes curl. Phichit opened the door for the couple and when it was closed Yuuri turned to Otabek.

“Your life is your life Otabek…” Yuuri seemed hesitate, Otabek hadn’t really had much interaction with the Japanese skater besides the bitching and ranting he got from Yuri but he could sense the hostility rolling slowly from Yuuri’s body. Otabek may have been stronger then Yuuri but he figured strength wouldn’t matter when it came to Yuuri. Phichit stayed surprisingly quiet, hovering close to the door.

“And your choices are your own. But Yuri…he is a good person, innocent, needy, dependant. He is makes attachments easily, not that I am the kind of person to talk about attachments…but I will tell you now, if you _ever_ make Yuri cry, what I just did to JJ will feel like a winning gold in comparison.” Yuuri stared straight through Otabek making him feel cold and his throat go dry, he swallowed and nodded once while Yuuri seemed to examine his very soul with his eyes.

“Alright then.” Yuuri chirped, apparently satisfied, walking up and patting Otabek’s shoulder. “Welcome to the family, _Beka_.” The use of Yura’s nickname for him seeming to drive Yuuri’s point home and Otabek simply patted Yuuri’s back before turning to leave, figuring words were not really needed, the skater knew everything he needed to.

Before he opened the door Otabek heard Yuuri mumble the word “shit” as the door to his room was flung open and Otabek was tackled (not to the ground, Otabek was sturdy and no one had been able to shock him into going anywhere he didn’t want to) by a weeping, soaking wet, whiny, Viktor.

“Hiiiiiide meeeeeeeee.” Viktor whined, scrunching his face into Otabek’s shirt, making it damp. An act that was quite weird because in order to get down to Otabek’s shirt, Viktor was gripping Otabek while his legs lulled usually out behind him considering he was so tall. Otabek gripped him, yanking him up and stepping away from the door so Phichit could hurriedly close it behind him.

“They are cha-chasing me!” Viktor’s teeth were chatting as he spoke, which made sense because he was completely soaking wet and fully clothed. “Hiiiiide me! Help me find him!” Otabek was utterly confused but Viktor was absolutely distraught so Otabek decided it worked well enough last night, might as well do it again, pulling Viktor over his shoulder before marching down the hall to Viktor’s room so he could get the guy a towel and some new clothes that didn’t stink of alcohol and… wet dog?

**meanwhile, back to Yuri and Chris exiting their hiding spot**

“Do you even know where Viktor is, idiot?” Yuri was huffing as he and Chris marched down the hallway towards the front door, they didn’t actually have any reason to be going this way besides the fact that Chris had started leading the way and Yuri had followed because, what else was there to do?

“Nope, but we can’t _hear_ him inside so he has to be outside.” Yuri rolled his eyes but he did agree with Chris, unless he was sleeping, Viktor was usually the first person you found in a crowd.

When they got outside it was bright and warm, a light breeze swirling around them as they both stood and subconsciously listened to see if they could hear him. After about a minute of Yuri and Chris standing completely still, they hear a high-pitched squeal followed by barking. They looked at each other, smiling. _Viktor._

Rounding the corner of the corner of the building, Yuri was tackled to the ground by an absolutely soaking wet Makkachin who licked his face before bouncing off in other direction. Yuri was absolutely fuming.

“What the fuck!” Yuri screamed as he rubbed dog slobber off his face and pushed his hands over his shirt, attempting to get of some of the sticky wet fur that was there off. Chris smirked down at him before he whipped his head up again at the sound of a startled yelp, making Yuri stand up too.

There, sitting in a puddle of water on the gravel, hose spraying water still around his feet was a fully clothed, very wet and bristly looking Viktor. Chris and Yuri moving forward, Chris shutting off the water as he went as they advanced at Viktor.

“Yuuri?” Viktor looked up brightly when the water was shut off, only to look utterly devastated when he saw Chris and the other Yuri reaching out for him. He scrambled back on his hands, pushing his feet into the gravel to gain traction as he retreated. “No!” Viktor ripped the word from his throat as he stood and continued backing away from his advancing friends.

“You will never keep me from him!” Viktor was like a startled cat, darting from side to side, eyes blown wide with fear and adrenaline. Chris and Yuri had stopped advancing and were now merely staring at Viktor as he flitted about frantically.

“What the fuck you talking about old man?” Yuri was irritated, wet and now stank like wet dog and was getting quiet sick of Viktor’s shit.

“I won’t let you keep me from my Yuuri.” Viktor practically growled through gritted teeth, changing rapidly from agitated and upset to aggressively angry in an instance. Chris was leaning against the wall of the building, calmly examining his nails now. As Yuri twitched each time Viktor moved from side to side.

Suddenly Viktor sprinted at Yuri, darting around him fluidly and bolting around the front of the house before Yuri had time to turn around and let out a strangled noise of irritation.

“We need to go after him shithead, man he is fast when he’s drunk.” Yuri pointed for Chris to follow him and they moved at a slight jog, headed to the only place they knew Viktor would go. Yuri pulled out his phone and flicked a message to Yuuri.

_Incoming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you laughed at least a little at scary Yuuri :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to, i'll follow back, same name as here, pandamilo
> 
> I wish I could draw but I can't *cries* so if anyone draws and draws my Yuri and Otabek that would be amazeballs and I would add it to my next chapter <3 so draw away!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for all the love and support so far!


	8. We Do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will everyone actually make it safely to this wedding?
> 
> The chapter title should be enough of an indicator... but what about Yuri's promise for after the wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, so sorry in advance it is a bit shorter then the other chapters but the following chapter can't really be broken up and if I had tried putting them together it would have been waaaaay to long but still, I hope you like it!  
> *Also slipped in some canon words from Yuuri in there so look out for them if you like - Yuri on Ice has seriously to be like the best thing ever <3

“How fast is that shithead?” Yuri questioned while storming down the hallway to Yuuri’s room. Chris had been uncannily quiet since they had found Viktor but kept pace with Yuri and his mouth refused to form anything other than a smirk.

They made it to Yuuri’s room, seeing a wet puddle on the mats outside his door but no sign of Viktor so Yuri knocked. “It’s Yuri and Chris.” After a second Phichit opened the door revealing himself and Yuuri walking towards the door close behind.

“Your boyfr-Otabek has Viktor.” Phichit stated when he opened the door and both Yuri’s rolled their eyes.

“Why does Otabek have him, do you know where they went?” Chris had finally spoken up; his smirk was completely gone as he was glared down by Yuuri.

“I am guessing he has taken Viktor back to his room where he belongs. Speaking of which, Yuri stay here, we need to get ready now. Chris go find Viktor and Otabek and make sure they get ready too, it’s alright 12.30 and you boys need to leave by 1.45. Remember you have to text me once everyone is out of the house.” After he finished speaking Yuuri turned on his heel and went towards the bathroom to get ready, after about 30 seconds they heard the sound of the water running.

“You guys are in trouuuuuuuble.” Phichit snickered with his mouth over his cup. Every time Yuri had seen it today it appeared to be half full but the Thai boy continued to sway on the spot, apparently it wasn’t even close to the same drink had been before.

“Shut up idiot.” Yuri turned to Chris and stuck his thumb in the direction of Viktor’s room behind him, “Better get going,  _Christopher_.” Yuri sneered before darting around Phichit into Yuuri’s room. Phichit watched Yuri go before turning back to Chris and letting out a startled laugh.

“Yeah  _Christopher_ , better get going!” There was no malice in Phichit’s voice, just light giggling to his words as he beamed at Chris before literally slamming it in his face with shrill laughter and Chris heard him. “ _Omg, I can’t believe I just did that! Hehe!”_

Chris sighed and trudged down the hallway to Viktor’s room, pushing the door open to clothes, cups and a whining sound that made it clear Viktor was definitely here but where he was, that was another story. It was then Chris was met with dark eyes.

There, laying sideways on the bed, was Otabek with Viktor straddling his waist, body curled and still soaking wet, so he could smash his face into Otabek’s chest. Otabek was staring straight at Chris, a hand soothing Viktor’s head continued to stroke the older, weeping man.

“Ohh Viiiiiktor.” Chris said his voice in a kind of sing-song that made Viktor flinch before he shook his head rapidly back and forth on Otabek’s chest and continued to make a whining noise. “Viktor dear, what in the world is wrong? It’s you wedding day nothing could-” but he didn’t get to finish his sentence because Viktor let out a screech, sitting himself up with a hilariously large pout on his mouth but refusing to move from Otabek’s waist, which apparently the young man didn’t seem bothered by, when Chris flicked his eyes to Otabek’s face, he merely shrugged.

“No! He won’t marry me anymore!” Viktor wailed, throwing his hands over his eyes as he started to sob again. “I… I went to his room when I wasn’t meant tooooooooo…” The ‘to’ was probably meant to continue but Viktor ran out of breath instead and flopped back onto Otabek’s chest where Otabek’s hand resumed stroking and soothing his head.

In a quiet voice Otabek starting talking, obviously having to repeat himself from earlier sentiments. “Viktor, I already told you, it’s okay. You didn’t see Yuuri, he didn’t see you. He loves you so much, there isn’t anything you could do to make him not want to marry you except not letting me help you get ready so we can go and get your two married.”

“He is right Viktor, let’s get you in a quick shower and then get you ready. It’s exciting! You can to see your Yuuri all dressed up for you, come on, you have been waiting for this day since he stripped naked for you.” Viktor looked at him confused before realising Chris was referring to the banquet.

“I don’t just love Yuuri for his body Christophe! How dare you talk about my fiancé like that.” Chris’ smirk made it clear that Chris new exactly how to handle Viktor’s nonsense.

Otabek snatched up Viktor in his arms and carried him, over his shoulder, to the shower, plonking him on the floor before gesturing to Chris that the showering part of this or at least making sure Viktor does it is all on him.

“Viktor, stay with Chris, get ready, I’ll come back for you two soon, after I get ready.” He looked down at himself, his shirt was soaking wet with Viktor’s tears, water and that stank of wet dog, he was going to need another shower.

***

Viktor had mostly sobered himself up by the time he was standing at the end of a short isle on the beach in his yukata. The weather was beautiful and he quietly thanked his Russian blood for helping him appear more with it then he actually was.

A guitar started playing and Viktor closed his eyes, taking a long deep breath. When he opened them, there walked his Yuuri, wearing a deep blue Yukata that was simple but beautiful, it matched Viktor’s eyes. He was smiling brightly at him as he walked and it made Viktor feel weak at the knee’s seeing his face for the first time in what felt like years.

When Yuuri got to him and stood in front of their celebrant, Viktor grasped both of Yuuri’s hands in his own and smiled back at his fiancé, sweeping his thumbs over Yuuri’s knuckles in a soothing way. Viktor could see the slight anxiety in the way Yuuri’s eyes were flickering and the tenseness in his shoulders and all Viktor wanted to do was pull Yuuri into his chest until there was no more worries flooding his overactive brain but first he would get through this.

They didn’t want the ceremony to be long as it was warm during the day and the celebrations after were what they both agreed would be more fun than making the “wedding-ey” part dragging out. When it got to their vows Viktor talked about his adoration for the way Yuuri moved that first drew him to him, the vibrance of his smile that crept its way into Viktor’s heart and how he had never imagined finding someone he loved as much as he loved Yuuri.

“Viktor-” Yuuri was sniffling, his eyes glittering with tears but obviously fighting the overwhelming need to cry by attempting his own vows. “Everyone who knew me before you knows how I was… anxious, quiet and never able to reach out and take the things that I really wanted. For years I watched you and marvelled at your beauty and infectious excitement, questioning how one person could possibly contain that much brilliance… then I embarrassed myself in front of you… more than once… but you came and found me anyway… Years ago when you first became my coach I talked about my idea of love… I said: I always felt like I was fighting alone but since Viktor came into my life and became my coach, I’ve started seeing things differently… For the first time, there is somebody I want to hold onto and that person is Viktor. I don’t really have a name for that emotion, but I have decided to call it love. It’s changed me, I’m stronger now…” Yuuri paused to laugh at himself before continuing, tears rolling down his face but still not hindering his voice. “I love you Vitya, I’m sorry I don’t have more words then that and that I have said them before… but every time I see you, every time I remind myself that you are mine… I love you more every single day and I cannot physically imagine my life without you now...  _My_  Viktor.”

“ _My_  Yuuri.” Viktor responded instantly with a clear crack in his voice as a single tear slide down his cheek, he continued to clutch Yuuri’s hands tighter. They both smiled at one another as they continued, exchanged rings and said “I do”.

When they finally kissed Viktor wrapped his hands around Yuuri’s cheeks, leaning into his new husband as Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist, their initial kiss was brief, a quick brush of the lips before Viktor put his forehead against Yuuri and smiled at him. Then Viktor moved his left hand down to Yuuri’s waist pulling him in flush against his body, Viktor’s right and ran into Yuuri’s hair before Viktor pulled their lips together again, this was no longer sweet and tender. This kiss was passionate, full of lips, tongue, breath that tasted like alcohol and toothpaste, longing and love.

Even then, everything was beautiful, soft, sweet and lovely… well this was true until Viktor and Yuuri were walking hand in hand back down the aisle, Yuuri’s eyes flickered to his right as they approached were Yurio who was standing next to Otabek with an enormous grin on his face. Just as Viktor and Yuuri got to the row of people in front of them, Yuri grabbed the front of Otabek’s yukata and pulled him down hard, ramming his lips roughly against Otabek’s, sticking out his tongue in an obscene way to mesh with Otabek’s lips.

Yuuri silently started laughing as Viktor stopped walking to stare at the younger pair, his face was a mixture of fear, distress, disgust and surprise, this of course made everyone else look to see what had stopped Viktor in his tracks. By the time everyone was staring wide eyed at the couple, Otabek had shifted his body towards Yuri, gripping his waist to pull him closer and Yuri had shifted his hands into Otabek’s undercut and the kiss had turned from showy-over-the-top-sloppy kissing to something sweet and warm.

It was then that everyone (besides Viktor who was still flooding his face with about twenty rapidly evolving emotions) started cheering and whooping, Otabek and Yuri sprung apart in surprise at the reaction before Yuri turned to Viktor grinning wickedly. “Congratulations old man, you knew I would need to steal the spot light from you somehow… like I always do.”

Yuuri was actually cackling now, using Viktor’s still hand to hold himself upright, Yuuri had been watching Viktor’s face the entire time and it had been so perfect and Yuuri was so glad he had told the person filming their wedding to keep the camera on Viktor, Yuuri hadn’t doubted Yuri’s word one bit.

“Viktor darling, it’s okay. Come on, we need to go start the pictures.” Yuuri was still laughing but was attempting to bring his husband back to the land of the living since apparently, he had temporarily vacated his body from shock. At the sound of Yuuri’s voice Viktor turned slightly, letting his eyes rest on Yuuri before throwing his head back towards Yuri and Otabek who were now holding hands.

“My innocence little Kitten! What in heavens has this big meany done to my sweet Yurio!” Viktor appeared completely panicked before his eyes seemed to widen even more, a feat that should have been impossible considering they were already the size of saucers but they definitely did. “Yurio! Is this the beast that marked up my baby’s body! He’s already corrupted you!” Viktor was wailing as everyone, including Yuuri started to snicker.

“Viktor, I wouldn’t corrupt him. Or hurt him. I love him.” It was Otabek who spoke and everyone clammed up to just stared at him, including Viktor.

“What did you just say?” Viktor questioned him quietly, eyes focused completely on Otabek. Yuri turned his head to look at Otabek’s face, smiling widely.

“I love him.” When he said it this time he looked down at Yuri, mouth quirking in a smile before he turned back to Viktor. “I won’t ever hurt him or leave him, as long as he wants me, this is where I’ll be.” Otabek gestured to his hand that was clasping Yuri’s.

Yuri smiled at him, leaned forward and kissed him briefly on the lips before Otabek turned back to Viktor again, waiting.

Viktor’s face swiftly flicked between emotions again, seeming to come to a conclusion of blank aggression.

“If you  _ever_  hurt him, I’ll hunt you down Otabek.” Viktor’s statement seemed forced and it made Yuri laugh but Otabek locked eyes with Yuuri who had stopped laughing and was watching the conversation unfold in front of him. When Viktor spoke, Yuuri looked directly at Otabek and he could feel the seriousness and force that rolled off Yuuri. Otabek simply nodded, motioning for Yuuri and Viktor to continue their walk down the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the wedding! Sorry it's short but I promise its more about the "reception" anyway :D  
> I hope you liked Yuuri's vows, I hope you feel like they did him justice <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to, i'll follow back, same name as here, pandamilo
> 
> I wish I could draw but I can't *cries* so if anyone draws and draws my Yuri and Otabek that would be amazeballs and I would add it to my next chapter <3 so draw away!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for all the love and support so far!


	9. What Have You Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is everyone's reaction to Otabek and Yuri stealing Viktuuri's wedding thunder?

After Yuuri convinced Viktor to keep walking and when all the pictures were done, JJ got his own by slapping Chris across the face. For the rest of the night Chris sported a hand shaped welt across the side of his face but Chris seemed proud of it more than in pain from it.

As the night wore on, the drinks came out and the conversation moved from dinner, to celebrations, to presents, to cake and adorations of Yuuri and Viktor, most of the skaters turned their drunken attention to Yuri and Otabek who, after their very public make-out session had been suspiciously less affectionate and merely expressing themselves in small touches and smiles that did not going unnoticed by stalking eyes.

“So, this is who marked you up Otabek! Never seen you allow that before.” Leo had forced his way between Yuri and Otabek and was using the boy’s shoulders to support most of his weight, Ji followed him close behind, quiet but obviously curious. Otabek just smiled and elbowed Leo in the side but Chris and Phichit caught the thread and put in their own two cents too.

“Yeeeeah, never thought the Tiger would let himself be taken so easily.” Chris said looking down at Yuri who was now attempting to shove Leo off him.

“You don’t know they have done it yet Chris, unless you do… have you?!” Phichit turned rapidly from Chris to Yuri to Otabek looking frantic and excited.

“I don’t have to tell you shit.” Yuri growled, his face revealing the slight flush to his cheeks that no one missed.

“Oh my god! You haven’t?!” Phichit fell into Chris in an overdramatic trust fall with his hand fanning his face in pretend shock. Everyone laughed at that but Yuri snarled.

“Shut your face shithead!” Yuri almost screamed at Phichit but Otabek tugged him back when he actually went to lurch forward.

“Jeeezz come on, it’s not a big deal, we just wanna know when the Tiger of Russian is taken down.” Phichit’s broad smile was plastered on his face making him look all teeth and gums. Yuri’s face changed, settling into an annoyed grimace before forming a dark smirk that made Phichit’s smile falter.

“Chit, you know, you raise a _wonderfully_ valid point.” Yuri moved next to Phichit, wrapping his arm around Phichit’s shoulder, smiling in a way that was downright  frightening. “I will tell you whatever you want to know… but I can’t just _tell_ you, there’s no fun in that.” Yuri paused to glance at Otabek, as if asking for permission, it did technically concern him too but Otabek just smiled.

Otabek hadn’t told Yuri yet but there was very little he actually minded talking about if people knew what to ask, it’s just most didn’t and he wasn’t going to offer up information for nothing.

“Let’s play a game, eye for an eye, information for information-it’s only fair.” Yuri smiled brightly at Phichit, tugging him down to his eye level to “hmm” in his face, daring him to argue.

“Let’s play never have I ever!” There came the excited squeal of the newly married Yuuri who had apparently been listening to their conversation and had blurted out the suggestion as soon as the opportunity presented itself and seriously, no one can argue with the bride.

So now, Ji, Leo, JJ, Isabella, Chris, Viktor, Yuuri, Otabek, Yuri, Phichit, Sara, Mila, Emil, Michele and Seung-gil are seated in a loose circle (in that order). Yuuri gathered a large variety of alcohol and put it on the kotatsu everyone was loosely seated around without it being out of anyone’s reach, he made sure everyone’s cups were completely full before he seating himself happily between Viktor’s spread legs…a sight which wasn’t that big a deal because of the kotatsu but would have been extremely revealing to Sara, Mila and Emil due to Viktor’s yukata and complete lack of underpants, something he and Yuuri had already made quick use of.

Yuuri smiled like a proud mother around the circle full of his friends, all still in their sea of colourful yukata’s, the warm swell of alcohol and happiness creating a buzz of excitement. “I’ll start! Is that okay?” Yuuri turned quickly to Yuri who was seating happily snuggled into Otabek’s chest next to them. Yuri casually gestured for Yuuri to go ahead. Yuuri excitedly furrowed his eyebrows, obviously attempting to think of something good to start them off. Otabek watched Yuuri’s paused and took the chance to whisper into Yuri’s ear.

“Hey you.” Yuri hummed happily in response to Otabek’s warm breath in his ear. “I-I’m sorry in advance… I haven’t had the chance to tell you some things and… they may come up now, I hope it doesn’t put you off.” Otabek sighed heavily in Yuri’s ear before Yuri squirmed enough to look at his boyfriend’s face.

“I know you have been with other people Beka. There isn’t anything you could have done that would put me off, I love you, you big idiot.” Otabek’s eyes subconsciously flickered across the circle to JJ, who was apparently pissed off with Isabella for some reason and was ignoring her to chat with Leo, before he looked back at Yuri, pleading in his eyes.

“After this… I won’t be upset if you need to ask more questions or if you think it’s too much… but do I love you. Only you.” Otabek lent forward and brushed his lips briefly against Yuri’s before looking up as Yuuri had evidently came up with something.

“Never have I ever had sex with a girl!” Leo, JJ, Viktor, Otabek, Sara, Mila, Michele and Seung-gil drank. Yuuri giggled as he watched Viktor drink above him, apparently Viktor had shocked a few people.

“It was one time. I’ll try anything once.” Viktor stated before scrunching his nose attempting to think of something he hadn’t actually done. “Hmm… never have I ever paid for sex.” Nobody drank, forcing Viktor to up-end his entire glass down his throat with a smile before turning to Chris, gesturing him to go.

“Never have I ever… been arrested?” Otabek, JJ, Leo and Mila drank, Yuri raised his eyebrow in Otabek’s direction but didn’t push it. Sara appeared to be covering her laughter in Mila’s hair as Mila tentative took a sip of her cup, something not missed by Chris who smiled broadly. “Miss Mila, I am a little shocked.”

“It’s all their fault!” Mila gestured wildly at the rest of the room, apparently at the others who had also drank. “Look I’ll say is this, there was a comp, we were bored after the banquet, we had some drinks and decided to go swimming…It was a long time ago…”

“Public indecency!” Sara cackled, shaking Mila who had been leaning against her chest.

“I’ll just move this right along, shall I?” Isabella asked, not waiting for an answer. “Never have I ever smoked.” Seung-gil, Emil, JJ, Chris, Phichit, Yuuri and Otabek drank making Viktor pipe up.

“I hope none of you do that now.”

“No, we don’t Mister I-try-everything-once.” Chris laughed. Yuri looked pointedly at Otabek but he too mouthed “no” to Yuri, confirming his answer. Yuri figured he would have at least known it if Otabek still did because he always breathes in his smell when they hug.

“My turn!” JJ piped up happily. “Never have I ever… given a guy a blow job.” Nearly everyone drank except for Yuri, Sara, Mila and Michele-causing two very different reactions. Isabella throw at JJ “yeah but you’ve gotten one.” And Emil turned to Michelle and blurted “we can change that!” No one could seem to figure out who to laugh at more, JJ had turned a slight pink and shoved at Isabella’s leg and Michele had flinched away from Emil who he had, seemingly unconsciously, been leaning towards.

Leo broke the laughter by piping up his own statement. “Never have I ever done illegal drugs.” Yuuri, Phichit, Emil, Chris, Seung-gil and Otabek drank. “Woah, didn’t think I would get that many, was most of it pot?” Everyone nodded except Otabek who gave a kind of nod-shrug to indicate a half answer that apparently only Yuri noticed.

“Never have I ever… sent nudes?” Ji’s voice was quiet as he spoke and the other side of the circle had to ask someone to repeat it, literally everyone drank except Yuri and of course Ji.

Seung-gil stated, “Never have I ever been married.” Viktor, Yuuri, JJ, Isabella and Chris drank causing a commotion.

“It was Vegas, what’s a man to do with a topless sex god?” Chris dismissed any more questions with a wave of his hand, gesturing to Michele to take his turn.

“Never have I ever licked or sucked a foot.” Michele wrinkled his nose in disgust as Sara, Viktor, Phichit, Chris and Seung-gil drank. “Oh Sara!” Michele groaned and put his hands over his face while she smiled at him sweetly from above a blushing Mila.

“Moving right along!” Emil interrupted before the twins could start up an all-out war. “Never have I ever used a dildo.” Yuuri, Chris, Phichit, Viktor, Leo, Ji, Seung-gil, Otabek, Mila and Isabella drank.

Mila, obviously embarrassed by the surprised look she was receiving from her girlfriend moved them along. “Never have I ever done webcam.... stuff” Mila waved her hands around her own body as if to express what ‘stuff’ meant before Ji, Leo, Chris, Viktor, Seung-gil and Phichit drank, forcing a laugh out of Yuuri who was looking smugly at Phichit.

“Phichit, I am pretty sure you should have to drink your entire cup.” Yuuri smirked at his best friend who rolled his eyes.

“Oooohh, why’s that?” Mila perked up at the statement, curiosity written all over her face as a few others leant in as well.

“He has this little _website_ …” Yuuri trailed off smirking at the wide-eyed look from majority of the room before every head (except notably Seung-gil) turned to Phichit.

“What? It’s fun knowing people like what I do plus I take suggestions, it’s great, nothing toooo terrible though, I’m not some sort of crazed sex maniac.” Phichit didn’t seem the least bit perturbed by Yuuri outing his double life.

“You’re a cam whore?” Mila didn’t mean to say it but it was out there now, alcohol making loss lips.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t exactly call it that, it’s most like… self-education.” Mila and most of the others looked utterly throw off by that declaration, more so then the idea of Phichit actually doing it, so he continued. “Well like I can see myself while I do things too, I know what looks good, what feels good and what gets reactions, I haven’t done _it_ yet but I am well aware of what to do and expect when it does.” Phichit seemingly ended the sentence staring straight at Seung-gil who inclined his head ever so slightly, only to be noticed by Phichit who give him a knowing smile.

With that, Sara made the executive decision to move the conversation way from Phichit doing depraved things to himself and continue with the game. “Never have I ever been in a threesome.” Otabek, Ji and Leo drank, looking anywhere but at each other while Yuri flung himself from Otabek’s lap to swirl around and stare.

“Surely not!” Yuri wasn’t missing anything tonight, he was hyper aware of Otabek’s answers. “Those two?!” Yuri blurted while pointing dramatically in the direction of Leo and Ji. Otabek looked at them apologetically before looking quickly back at Yuri.

“Yura, we can talk about it later.” Otabek attempted to calm Yuri’s widely shifting eyes as he looked from the couple to Otabek.

“I think we should talk about it now.” Chris offered, snickering at the circle full of eager nods, Otabek sighed and looked at Leo and Ji for confirmation. It was really more their story then his but Ji was too busy burying his face down Leo’s arm and Leo scrunched his face before shrugging one shoulder in seeming defeat.

“Look, it’s their fault.” Otabek waved casually at Leo and Ji before continuing. “They were both being dumb and in love with each other but wouldn’t admit it so I… helped them get there.” Everyone was either stifling laughter, looking at how bright red Ji was or staring at Otabek open mouthed, the latter group included Yuri, who shook his head as if asking “then what?”.

“Well, we were all together at a comp, I found Leo changing and like it wasn’t hard to sort of get him going and I knew Ji would find us so I just got him to join in…” Otabek’s cheeks were slightly flushed from everyone in the room staring at him intently before Yuuri broke the silence with a loud gasp followed back silent laughter as he practically fell out of Viktor’s lap and onto the floor.

“That’s how you two got together?!” Phichit squealed at Leo and Ji across the room before continuing to gawk at them.

“Look, it all worked out for everyone alright.” Leo’s failed attempt to prompt the conversation onward lasted for all of about 3 seconds before Mila and Sara started the quickly contagious laughter again.

It was a good five minutes before everyone was calm enough to get back on with the game and Yuri had warned Otabek that there would need to be a lot more explanation then that before cautiously hopping back into his lap.

Phichit was bright eyed and excited: “Never have I ever taken it up the arse…” Yuuri, Viktor, Chris, Ji, Leo and JJ drank – JJ quiet, obviously attempted to hide his quick sip but it caught Yuri’s attention enough for him to comment, completely ignoring Phichit’s utter disappointment when Yuri hadn’t taken a sip.

“You! Who would want to do that with you?” Yuri sneered, completely oblivious to the concerned look Yuuri was giving an extremely tense Otabek.

“Well…” JJ smirked before jutting his chin in Otabek’s direction.

“You fucked him?!” Yuri screamed, scrambling out of Otabek’s lap, almost tripping over Phichit’s legs in an attempt to get away. Everyone was too startled to move after Yuri’s outburst and merely waiting for Otabek to somehow attempt to defuse this situation.

“Yura… you know I skated in Canada… I was young and horny and he was stupid.” Otabek didn’t put any malice in his voice, just stated it like fact. Yuri surprised everyone when he let out a choked laugh before breaking down into a fit of giggles, gasping for air. Everyone was too utterly blindsided and bewildered to do anything besides watch Yuri’s melt down on the floor before he pulled himself up into a sitting position, pointing wildly at JJ.

“He put-put that… giant thing up your arse!” Yuri managed to gasp out before collapsing into a tyrant of giggles, causing most people in the room to look questioningly at Otabek, all except Chris who turned to JJ (conveniently seated next to Ji and Leo who were all squirming slightly).

“How giant are we talking here?” Only Chris was quick enough to watch Ji’s hands more lightning fast into an obscenely large approximate measurement before retreating them back into his lap, followed quickly by Leo simply stating “More then.” Which incurred a slight nod from Ji and JJ before Chris beamed longingly back at Otabek who was now attempting to pull the still laughing Yuri back into this lap.

“Just hope he’s gentler with you.” JJ snapped at Yuri who had mostly calmed himself back against Otabek’s chest.

“I will be.” Otabek snapped back at JJ before intertwining his fingers with Yuri’s.

“I bloody-well hope not too fucking gentle.” Yuri had meant for it to be said a little quieter but his laugher and alcohol had made it easily heard by the entire room. This ensuing a whoop and whistles from around the room as Yuri’s cheeks flushed a deep red and Otabek took the chance to nip at his ear with a light growl.

“What are you doing to me Yura?” Otabek spoke into Yuri’s ear, making him shiver before putting his head up and making his own statement. “Never have I ever had sex in a pool.” Yuuri, Chris, Viktor, Sara, Mila and Seung-gil took a drink while Otabek whispered into Yuri’s ear, “Yet.”

Yuri shivered before he could get himself together enough to actually say his own statement. “Never have I ever jerked off while thinking about a friend.” Yuri had no idea why he said it but it was entertaining at least because nearly every single person drank except JJ and Isabella.

The game continued for a while, everyone getting more worked up, dirtier or just down right weird, although at some point everyone seemingly switched to water, soft drink or some other variety of non-alcoholic beverage (minus Chris who keep going but seemed more sober then everyone in the room).

As the game went on, Otabek slipped his hand into the front of Yuri’s yukata, tracing his fingers aimlessly over his chest while his legs boxed in Yuri’s thighs, running his other hand slightly up Yuri’s thigh.

At first it seemed like Otabek wasn’t even paying attention but as it went on, the goose bumps on Yuri’s thigh, his heartrate and rapid breath caused Yuri to realise that in no way was Otabek’s seemly casual wondering hands an accident. Yuri lent his head back onto Otabek’s shoulder, leaning into his neck as Otabek stiffened under Yuri.

“Yura… Yura are you wearing anything under this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey chickens, so there is like lots going on in this chapter and I think i'm going to have to write spin-off's for the couples cause like, I need that in my life and I will put it on you guys too cause I can XD
> 
> I hope you all liked it! I promise there will be some... raunchy action next chapter :D
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to, i'll follow back, same name as here, pandamilo
> 
> I wish I could draw but I can't *cries* so if anyone draws and draws my Yuri and Otabek that would be amazeballs and I would add it to my next chapter <3 so draw away!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for all the love and support so far!


	10. Not What You Expected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, the chapter title says it all, take it literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so sorry!  
> A couple of things!  
> I'm sorry I haven't been able to updated in awhile, crazy uni assessments making me crazy.  
> THANK YOU lovely humans for getting me to over 100 kudos! Feeling the love, seriously.   
> *Please read my end note at the end of the chapter?  
> Thank you to Punktsuki for reading my crap and telling me it's okay <3 bffl  
> This chapter is partly inspired by a comment I got sayin' I should say "Never have I ever gotten my dick sucked by Otabek Altin" which is hilarious but I changed it a little so hope you still enjoy it RayJay47.<3  
> Also, sorry this chapter did NOT go where you are expecting it to. opsss...

The game was winding down as the drunken haze and sex-talk had obviously began to affect a few of the more PDA couples in the group. Mila had moved further up Sara’s lap and was kissing the side of her neck affectionately. Now normally this would be awkward as Michele would have been telling them off but he was quietly distracted by Emil’s hands that were lazily drawing circles over his thighs and chest, Emil had moved behind Michele, claiming he looked tired and like he needed something to lean on. Leo had his hand wrapped around Ji’s shoulders and it was hidden deep within his Yukata. The newlyweds were surprisingly under wraps, although their normal touching was probably more than drunken couples affections usually portrayed in front of others anyway.

It was Chris’ turn again and he sat for a minute, obviously struggling to find a statement he hadn’t already said before finally uttering brightly, “Never have I ever sucked Otabek Altin’s dick.” It had been a little while now since someone had actually said anything of interest so when Leo, Ji, Emil, Seung-gil and Yuuri drank nearly everyone in the room stared stunned and silent as the Japanese bride took a quick sip of his drink, his cheeks the colour of fresh tomatoes.

“Katsuden?!” Yuri practically wailed, he had figured after the whole ‘threesome, JJ fucking’ revelations that there was nothing that was going to come up that would shock him but this was the fucking cherry on top of the mind fuck sundae that was this evening.

“Nothing else happened Yuri, and…it’s Phichit’s fault anyway! Him and his stupid parties.” Yuuri was obviously guilty and Viktor was merely chuckling behind his husband, obviously having heard this story before.

“Okay, seriously Phichit, what the fuck did you do at these parties. Wait, do I want to know?” Yuri turned slightly to look at his boyfriend who just shrugged in response, to him this wasn’t anywhere near as bad a story as the threesome.

“Oh come on, you all loved them at the time.” Phichit smiled broadly as a few people around the room turned red and some shrugged slightly.

“Phichit, they were basically sex parties!” Yuuri groaned into his husband shoulder, half glaring at his old roommate.

“You didn’t have to come.” Phichit pointed out, obviously not the least bit hurt.

“They were in our room!” Yuuri whined but laughter caught the end of his sentence and he ended up smiling at his best friend who grinned mischievously back at him.

“What in fucks name is a sex party? And why the fuck would anyone go to that?” A few people around the room seemed slightly offended at Yuri’s outburst but Phichit spoke up before anyone could say anything else.

“I didn’t actually call them that Yuri. But we are all so busy and it’s stressful competing, sometimes you need to reeeelaaaaxxx and there is no better way to do that than getting off. Buuuut, it’s boring by yourself, I just gave people an opportunity to wind down together, if they felt like it. I never said you had to do anything.” Phichit glared playfully at his best friend.

“And you went to this?” Yuri turned back to Otabek again, slight horror and concern crinkling Yuri’s face and blowing his eyes wide. Otabek sighed heavily before responding.

“Look, I went like… twice, once cause Leo dragged me along and once because I felt agitated because… well I wanted you but anyway. Phichit had some pot and I was just going to wind down that way but… well Yuuri offered to and I said yes-”

“I did not such thing!” Yuuri berated, interrupting Otabek before could say anymore. “Phichit literally pushed me into your lap and you kept me there! Like I could have backed away and didn’t but I definitely didn’t offer like that!”

“Umm, Otabek, I was there, that is kind of how it went down… sorry no pun intended.” Leo stated, obviously awkward. Otabek’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, displaying his obvious disbelief and embarrassment at having made up a different scenario in his drug addled brain.

“Sorry.” Otabek mumbled to Yuuri before turning to his boyfriend. “Well… whatever the case, it didn’t mean anything.”

“They were fun parties though.” Chris spoke for the first time since he had uttered his statement, the shit-eating grin plastered to his face made it clear that he was proud of where this conversation had ended up.

“Well, with that I think we should call it a night, it’s been a long day.” Viktor beamed down at Yuuri, kissing his now husband’s forehead before they both stood up and scampered off for Yuuri’s room before anyone could stop them.

Yuri made a disgusted face as he watched them leave, Viktor’s hand trailing down Yuri’s arse and giving it a squeeze as they were leaving. Yuri was grumbling in Otabek’s lap, a trillion questions sitting on the tip of his tongue for his boyfriend that needed answering, plus the partial he had been spotting on and off all night with his proximity to Otabek and his own lack of underwear.

While the conversation about Phichit’s “parties” had taken place, Sara and Mila had disappeared and Emil was whispering something into Michele’s ear that turned his whole face red before they too got up and exited the room swiftly.

Now that the couple of the hour had exited, everyone merely split off into their own little worlds, trickling out of the room until it was just Chris, Phichit and the ever stoic Seung-gil.

“Well boys, you two can go have some fun, I think I might need to call my sexy Japan for the night.” Seung-gil glanced at Chris, confusion mixed with i-don’t-actually-care-what-you-do, written on his face.

“What the hell is a Japan, you didn’t drink when Viktor said anyone has paid for it.” Phichit questioned.

“Oh dear little Chit, I _never_ pay.” He smiled before pulling out his phone. “I just have _friends_ all around the world dear, for occasions such as these, it’s easier to just call them by their country, they me their Swiss Toy in exchange.” Chris smiled playfully and began sliding through the contacts on his phone.

“You don’t have to you know.” Phichit said quietly as he watched Chris’ finger falter as he looked up at the nervous Thai skater.

“Don’t I now?”

“That depends.” Phichit seemed to have a silent conversation with Seung-gil before turning back to Chris “You could watch…” Phichit seemed nervous but confident, it wasn’t like people watching him was a new thing and after Seung-gil seemed uncaring Phichit felt the same thrill he got camming, the idea of it in person was something he desperately wanted.

“Hmm.” Chris tilted his head to the side in contemplation. “You are quiet pretty Chit. Will you be good enough for him Gilly dear?” Chris almost seemed to be challenging Seung-gil with his words and Phichit shivered as his eyes brightened. Seung-gil practically growled as he nodded, glaring at Chris.

“If he deems it not good enough, he can ask for you.” Seung-gil gestured to Phichit who was looking from Chris to him in adoration as he bounced slightly on his crossed legs.

“Well it’s settled then!” Phichit chirped before crawling across the floor to straddle Seung-gil’s outstretched legs, rounding his hips once before leaning forward and kissing him passionately. Phichit may know he would be the bottom with both the men in the room but that didn’t mean he wasn’t the most forward out of all of them. He heard Chris chuckle behind him, the sound coming slightly closer and sending a thrill up Phichit’s spin and making him groan quietly into Seung-gil’s mouth.

“Definitely pretty.” Chris whispered, closer to them now, just far enough away the he would have had to reach out to touch them. Chris’s proximity seemed to affect Seung-gil’s motivation. He leaned forward, wrapping both his arms around Phichit’s waist and tugging him higher against his lap, forcing a desperate gasp from Phichit’s throat as he leaned his head back, exposing his neck.

As Seung-gil began sucking, nipping and kissing Phichit’s neck, Phichit ground his hips down onto his lap, letting his eyes slide open to look in Chris’ direction. Chris sat with his legs fallen open, his eyes watching their movements, and obvious bulge pushing up the soft fabric of his Yukata in a way that made Phichit gasp loudly.

Phichit knew he was good at what he did, he had over 100 regulars to watch his shows, please thousands more sporadic views meaning he was at least doing something right. But never before had he actually witnessed the affect he had taking place in person and something in him snapped. He moved his hips rhythmically against Seung-gil’s lap, forcing a slight whine out of the man underneath him as Chris’s eyes locked onto his, forcing his heart to feel like it was going to erupt in his chest.

Seung-gil gripped Phichit’s arse, pulling his cheeks apart slightly as he kissed further down Phichit’s neck, using his teeth to tug on the fabric covering his chest. He let his eyes flicker to see Chris watching them, the dark pits of his eyes racking over the intertwined bodies in front of him may Seung-gil dick throb and a growl escape his throat.

Phichit almost let eyes slip closed in pleasure when they flow back open, having caught sight of Chris’s tongue as it came out of his mouth to run along his top lip, his hands gripping the fabric of his Yukata in an aggravated attempt not to touch himself. Phichit whined, leaning over Seung-gil and sliding away, making the two other men quiet in surprise as Phichit clambered over to Chris.

Phichit straddled his lap but before he connected his lips to stunned looking Chris he turned his head to Seung-gil who was watching now empty handed and achingly hard.

“Come sit behind me.” Phichit breathed to Seung-gil who wasted no time, Chris spread his legs, letting Phichit’s butt drop to the floor, still pressed close to his arousal and waited for Seung-gil to spread his legs, dropping them over Chris’s as he curled around Phichit’s back.

Phichit sighed happily, closed between Chris and Seung-gil, leaning forward and capturing Chris’s lips hungrily, grinding back and forth against the two cocks pressed against him. Seung-gil lent with Phichit, kissing the back of his neck, reaching around and tugging at Phichit’s clothes, attempting greedily to get him out of them.

With some awkward shoving and tugging the three of them managed to get undressed, sticky precum quickly covering Phichit’s back and front, Chris was rubbing the two of their cocks together as Seung-gil pushed against him, his hand sliding down, circling Phichit’s hole softly, making the Thai skater melt and shiver before he started pleading.

“Lube, we… we need it, no matter how wet you two make me…” Phichit trailed off as he watched Chris dig through his Yukata until he pulled out a condom and a few small packets of lube. “Ever… ever prepared I see.” Phichit smiled, struggling to even out his breathing as Chris passed a packet and the condom to Seung-gil.

“Are you going to let him fuck you Chit darling?” Chris lent into Phichit’s ear to speak, locking eyes with Seung-gil who seemed caught off guard by Chris’s questions.

“Shit.” Phichit gasped, jerking violently in their laps before attempting to speak again. “Do you want to see me wrecked?” Phichit teased back, obvious effort put into his voice as he attempted to seem somewhat put together.

Chris snickered in his ear, grazing his teeth along his earlobe before responding. “Oh darling, I am pretty sure you already are.” When he finished speaking, Chris gripped Phichit’s thighs, hoisting him up onto his lap as Chris put his knee’s up slightly around Phichit so he was being held up by Chris’s thighs, gravity making him lean into his chest slightly, basically presenting his arse to Seung-gil who quickly moved into the space Phichit left.

Chris kissed Phichit’s chest affectionately, up his neck and rubbed his hands soothingly over Phichit’s thighs that rested over his own. Seung-gil leaned up to whisper into Phichit’s eye.

“You sure? We won’t judge you if you don’t want to lose it this way.” Chris nodded in agreement, face still buried in Phichit’s neck. They both waiting for Phichit to respond, he was breathlessly panting, taking three stuttered breathes before he tried to spoke.

“Pl-please Seung, f-fuck me, wreck me. Do it.” Phichit squirmed impatiently in Chris’s lap, his cock pressed hard against Chris’s cock and their stomachs. Chris and Seung-gil smirked at each other, Chris reaching around to pull softly on Phichit’s arse cheeks, parting them as Seung-gil ran his finger around Phichit’s hole making him moan.

Seung-gil slipped his finger into Phichit, slowly at first, letting him get used to it before moving a little faster, obviously searching for Phichit’s prostate before he hear a stuttered half-scream above him and new he had found it. He thrust his finger, curling it the sensitive spot inside Phichit that made his entire body quiver in Chris’s arms.

Unbeknownst to Phichit, Seung-gil used his free hand to squeeze lube onto on of Chris’s hand that was holding Phichit’s arse, guiding it to join his own hand. Chris circled his finger swiftly around Seung-gil’s that was already inside of him, making Phichit’s eyes fly open as he looked down at Chris, smirking at him.

“We can both be inside you like this.” Chris stated before slipping his finger into Phichit and they began pulling slightly away from which other’s fingers, Seung-gil and Chris opening him up and making Phichit writhe in their lap at the combination of pleasure and the slight sting of pain.

They continued this, Seung-gil adding his second finger so third thrust in and out of Phichit, pushing against his sweet spot as he subconsciously thrust into Chris’s stomach.

“Please, I can’t. It’s to fucking good, you’ll make me cum. Don’t make me. I want you inside. Please. Fuck me.” Phichit was babbling, having almost completely lost himself to an orgasm twice before he had pulled himself back from the edge.

“You heard him Gil, if you don’t fuck him good right now, I will.” Chris was panting, having Phichit rub against his dripping dick and stomach while writhing against his thighs was become difficult to stay in control.

“He’s mine.” Seung-gil growled out, surprising everyone in the room, apparently including himself as his was rolling on the condom and coating his dick with lube. The fear of realising what he had actually just said was too much to handle so instead he shifted under Phichit as Chris lifted him higher and then help guide him down, very slowly onto Seung-gil’s waiting cock.

Seung-gil was only half way inside and Phichit was a panting mess, his eyes closed tightly and his breath was uneven. Chris gestured for Seung-gil to take some of his weight so he could sooth Phichit. Chris lent forward and kissed Phichit’s neck and chest slowly and softly, drawing his attention away from the stretch by gripping his cock and pumping it very slowly.

When Seung-gil bottomed out inside Phichit the three of them waiting for Phichit to get used to the added pressure, Chris’s thighs were still resting under Phichit’s as he sat in Seung-gil’s lap and shivered with the kissing running over his neck on both sides.

“Holy fucking shit, please move.” Phichit begged, his breath hard and his legs still hung over Chris’s giving him little option to do it himself. Chris wrapped on arm around Phichit’s waist, pulling him up slightly, looking at Seung-gil and nodding his head for him to follow his movement. They rearranged slowly, Seung-gil staying close in Phichit’s hole as he came up onto his knee’s, Chris lay down beneath the two of them, as the forced Phichit onto this knee’s above Chris’s waist.

Seung-gil started moving, very slowly in and out of Phichit, caressing his hips as he struggled to remain in control of his ravenous arousal.

“Fuck you’re so warm and tight. Phichit you feel so fucking good!” Seung-gil panted above him, sliding his hands over his back and pushing into the dimples on his back as he spoke, obviously tittering on the edge of oblivion.

“You look so fucking good Chit baby, wrecked like this, a cock in your tight arse, your cock dripping on me. Do you want me to touch it for you?” Phichit lifted his head that was hanging between his shoulders over Chris’s face and nodded, pleading tears in his eyes as he moaned and gasped, Seung-gil thrusting into him a little harder, a little faster.

“Fuck yes! Touch me-Oh god yes.” Phichit gasped out as Chris waisted no time, lifting his own hips under Phichit, wrapping his large hand around both their dripping cocks and letting Seung-gil’s rapidly increasing thrust move their cocks in and out of his hand.

The room was filled with a symphony of pleasure, wet, groaning, gasping and panting swirled around the three of them as they continued to build to oblivion. Phichit came first, spilling hotly over Chris’s stomach, his arms giving out and he felt into Chris’ neck, kissing absently as Seung-gil held his hips up through his orgasm, quickly being pushed over the edge from Phichit’s tightly squeezing hole.

They both collapsed on top of Chris, panting and shivering through the remanence of their orgasms, Chris traced his hands up and down each of their arms, bringing them back down to earth, still hard and very close, buried under the sticky sweat of bodies and cum.

When they seemed to regain function in themselves, Seung-gil pulled out of Phichit slowly, lifting his hips and legs to place them to the side of Chris, sliding down and opening his mouth around Chris’s dripping erection, making him moan loudly at the sudden envelopment of heat. Phichit pulled himself up a little more so he could kiss Chris passionately, his tongue darting in and out of his mouth as Seung-gil took more of Chris’s length in his mouth.

One of Chris’s hands reach up to run his blunt nails up and down Phichit’s sweaty back as his other hand darted into Seung-gil’s hair, softly tugging but never forcing as he quickly grow closed. His heart was racing at having two men draped around his body and he had to pull forcefully away from Phichit’s eager lips to moan out.

“F-f-fuck you’re gonna make me cum.” Chris waited to see if Seung-gil was going to pull off of him, Chris was uncaring, it would just add to the pool of Phichit’s cum on his flat stomach but Seung-gil only increased he speed, pushing so his nose rubbed Chris’ smooth, hair-less skin as he came with a gasp. Phichit sucking and nipping at his neck and Seung-gil swallowed happily around his cock.

*****

**Meanwhile**

*

Sara had Mila pushed up against their door, them both tugging and giggling as they fought to get out of their Yukata’s without breaking the affectionate kiss they were locked in…

*

One wall over, JJ had Isabella bent over their bed, her Yukata merely pulled up to pool around her delicate hips as he tugged at her thong…

 *

Across from their room Emil was already down on his knee’s, kissing slowly and messily up Michele’s thighs as the Italian skater watched, mouth hanging open in pleasure and shock as Emil spread his legs and licked up the length of his cock…

*

Hidden in the corner of the hot spring, Leo knelt waist deep in the water, his face buried in between his boyfriends arse cheeks as Ji gripped tightly to the rock in front of him, moaning soft and sweet…

*

Otabek sat silently on Yuri’s bed, waiting for his pacing boyfriend to say whatever was on his mind. “Okay, so first off, the threesome?”…

*

Viktor had Yuuri in the shower, sweetly washing his husbands body in slow loving circles, occasionally leaning over to kiss his cheek or forehead.  

“I love you. Today was perfect, you’re perfect.” Viktor murmured affections into Yuuri’s hair.

“I love you. I loved our wedding…” Yuuri paused to giggle to himself. “It sure bought people together.”…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you you didn't expect it, if you did you're amazing cause seriously it came out of no where for me while I was writing it! lol.
> 
> So I want feedback from you beautiful individuals, I am 100% having a Viktuuri and a Otayuri chapter each coming up because I know what has to happen there and like, I can't not write wedding night sexy times? Like seriously.   
> But I wanted to know if anyone specifically wanted the other pairings? My best friend already asked For Leo & Ji and Sara & Mila's so I will probably end up writing theirs because she is my best friend and she deserves some smut XD but if anyone else wants those ones, has suggestions or wants any or all of the other pair's nights, let me know?   
> Also! please let me know what you thought of this chapter, seriously, did not start it planning on a threesome but it's happened now!
> 
> Now for RayJay47, if you hoomans feel like reading an awesome story you should really read "Monochromatic" it's super funky and a really interesting premise, I haven't found anything like it before :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to, i'll follow back, same name as here, pandamilo
> 
> I wish I could draw but I can't *cries* so if anyone draws and draws my Yuri and Otabek that would be amazeballs and I would add it to my next chapter <3 so draw away!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for all the love and support so far!


	11. Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.  
> How the newlyweds spent their alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's not Otayuri, sorry but I promise it is coming. <3

It was just after their wedding pictures were done that Yuuri stated that he was getting a little overwhelmed. Viktor gripped his hand and tugged his husband into the small space of a storage room knowing that the smaller the place, the calmer Yuuri felt as he knew it was unlikely someone would find him there.

Here's Viktor, all proud he is being the caring, loving husband and taking care of his overwhelmed Yuuri when as soon as the door is closed he is slammed roughly against the wall of the storage room they are hiding in and his open mouth is filled with Yuuri’s tongue.

“Overwhelmed, huh?” Viktor stuttered out as Yuuri’s tongue trailed down his neck to his collarbone. He felt Yuuri’s chuckle before he heard it.

“Yeah overwhelmed, I had this overwhelming need to suck my husband’s big, hard cock.” Yuuri stated it matter-of-factly, not even the sexy kind of way but it still made Viktor’s cock twitch and a groan escape his throat. “Is that okay? Can I, my lovely husband?” Yuuri asked sweetly but before Viktor could answer, Yuuri was looking up at Viktor with dark, lust-filled eyes. “I want you. I want you to fuck my mouth for me Daddy.”

Viktor reacted without thinking, grabbing the back of Yuuri’s hair and forcing their lips together, spinning and slamming Yuuri against the wall, grinding his hips forcefully against Yuuri as he became a needy, gripping mess in Viktor’s arms.

“Baby, I can’t say no when you ask so sweetly. My Yuuri.” As he spoke, staring into Yuuri’s eyes, he lifted Yuuri’s hand and kissed his ring, punctuating the sentence with the movement before taking a step back to surrender the power again to Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled at Viktor, gripping his shoulders and pressing him back against the wall before sinking to his knees, moving the fabric of his Yukata to the side to revel Viktor’s bare semi for Yuuri. It only took the lightest sweeping of Yuuri’s tongue on the tip of his cock to get Viktor completely hard, but Yuuri’s sweet, soft lickings didn’t last long.

Yuuri was secretly proud of his ability to take Viktor apart with his mouth, making him a needy, growling mess who quickly gripped Yuuri’s head and small movements of his bare hips, thrusting shallowly into Yuuri’s mouth.

“Fuck me, sexy husband of mine, god you’re so good. Did all those parties before me make you like this? Did you get this good a sucking dick just so you would be ready to take mine? Or was that just a fantasy of yours? Did you imagine me even then?” Viktor liked to babble when he wasn’t concentrating his attention on Yuuri personally and it was something that Yuuri didn’t know he fucking loved until he met Viktor.

Yuuri was moaning against Viktor’s cock, sending vibrations up his shaft and making Viktor gasp out above him. Viktor was never forceful with Yuuri, never attempting to push him down his length even when he wanted to violently fuck into the warm, wet tightness, he loved Yuuri too much to let loose completely.

Plus, Viktor new if he did that, he wouldn’t be able to feel the mind-blanking sweeping of Yuuri’s tongue over his pierced slight every time he almost pulled off his now weeping cock.

“Shit baby, you’re fucking amazing. God, I love you so much. Tonight, I am going to fuck you with this cock of mine and make you drown in my affections till I hear your sweet moaning, almost weeping for me.” Yuuri’s hands flow up to Viktor’s arse, gripping and forcing his hips into his face, sucking obscenely, licking and moaning loudly, the obvious bulge in his Yukata as he shifted his hips impatiently.

Yuuri pulled back all the way, looked up into Viktor’s face and gasped out. “Watch me make you cum Daddy. Don’t take your eyes off me.” Before he gripped hard on his arse and forced the entirety of his cock down his throat, rubbing his nose slightly against the curls.

“Fuckin’ Je-sus Yuuri. Ohh, yes baby you will make me cum looking like that!” Viktor stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep the almost screaming moan that threatened to erupt from him as he cum. Forcing his eyes painfully to stay open and keep contact with Yuuri’s bright eyes staring up at him, swallowing greedily before pulling off and catching Viktor as he slid down the wall in exhaustion.

“I love you Viktor Nikiforov Katsuki.”

“I love you Yuuri Katsuki Nikforov.” Viktor gasped back after a minute or two, curled up happily in his husband’s arms.

“We better get back darling, we are kind of an important part of this gathering, people will notice.” Yuuri murmured in Viktor’s hair, hands running trails over any exposed skin they could find.

Viktor whined but nodded, climbing out of Yuuri’s lapped before helping him up.

“I meant what I said before my little Yuuri, just wait until tonight.” Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat at Viktor’s words but he just nodded in respond and escaped the storage room before he dropped his pants then and there.

**

After they escaped back to Yuuri’s room that night, Viktor suggested they have a shower. It was there that Viktor offered to wash him, rubbing sweet, soothing circles all over Yuuri’s body except where he knew Yuuri really wanted it.

Viktor was dropping kisses leisurely over Yuuri’s cheek, forehead and occasionally lips when he spoke. “I love you. Today was perfect, you’re perfect.” Viktor murmured the affections into Yuuri’s hair.

“I love you. I loved our wedding…” Yuuri paused to giggle to himself. “It sure bought people together.” He imagined the eye-roll that followed his words.

“I can’t believe that damn Kazakh is taking our little kitten’s innocence!” Viktor grumbling without pausing his movements on Yuuri’s stomach.

“Ohh darlin’, Yurio is 18, he isn’t a child and it was inevitable, you are so oblivious if you didn’t see it coming.” Viktor huffed out a growl and gripped onto Yuuri’s neck with his teeth, nibbling at the skin under his ear before moving up to his earlobe, hands trailing Yuuri’s thigh’s.

“I want to see you coming.” Viktor spoke softly into Yuuri’s ear, his knee’s immediately turning to jelly at the rapid shift in mood.

“Shit.” Yuuri mumbled out as he leaned back into Viktor’s warm body, water flowing between them as Viktor’s hand finally gripped Yuuri’s neglected cock loosely, stroking slowly, forcing a needy whimper from Yuuri’s lips.

“Put your hands on the wall love.” Yuuri lent forward, placing his hands on the wall in front of them, moving his legs wider when Viktor tapped his thighs. Yuuri knew what was coming but it didn’t stop the loud, gasping moan that flow out of his mouth when he felt Viktor’s hands plant on his arse cheeks and tongue sweep over his hole.

“Viiiityaaaa.” Yuuri whined, his head falling between his shoulder’s as Viktor’s tongue teased him. Yuuri felt the moan it caused more then heard it has Viktor’s tongue slipped inside him, sucking and swirling his relaxing hole.

“Viitya, please. More please Daddy.” Yuuri had been needy all day but waited for this so Viktor could fuck him properly, he was tired of waiting, shifting his weight into his heels to rock back into Viktor’s face.

Viktor pulled back, sucking a harsh hickie to Yuuri’s arse as his finger slipped inside him, pulling out and then thrusting back in rhythmically. Quickly adding a second finger Viktor moving his sucking and biting over Yuuri’s tailbone, causing a needy tirade of “more-Vitya, shit yes” and moaning to poor constantly from Yuuri’s mouth.

Viktor pulled away from Yuuri, fingers still curling over his prostate as his other hand shut of the water before wrapping around Yuuri’s stomach, making him stand so he could speak into his ear.

“Do I have to dry you first or can I just throw you down on our bed now?” Yuuri squirmed in Viktor’s hold, attempting to find his rational voice.

“Bring the towel, we have to sleep in that bed at some point.” Yuuri, the ever semi-realistic one of the pair blinded repeatedly, attempting to clear his head while Viktor still stretched him with his fingers and his cock pressed against Yuuri’s back.

“Who said I’m going to let you sleep darling?” Viktor pulled his fingers out of Yuuri while he spoke, climbing out of the shower but still grabbed a towel as he exited the room, quickly followed by an empty-feeling Yuuri.

Once the towel was placed haphazardly on their bed, Yuuri crawled onto his hands and knees, presenting arse to Viktor. A cheeky smile spreading across his face as he watched Viktor watch his wiggling arse before Viktor closed the distance between them.

Yuuri had no idea where the lube came from but Viktor’s fingers were pushed back inside him cold and slippery, making Yuuri shiver at the new sensations. Viktor quickly added his third finger, grazing his teeth over the slow of Yuuri’s back and arse cheeks.

“Viktor, Vitya please. I w-wanted you aaaaaall day. Fuck me. Now.” Yuuri pleaded, falling onto his elbows as they gave out from under himself and pushing his arse back into Viktor’s fingers.

“Is that what you want my love? Turn over for me.” Viktor pulled his fingers out of Yuuri waiting for him to turn over, Yuuri stretched out his arms to Viktor and pulling him down till their lips connected.

Viktor shifted, keeping his lips close to Yuuri’s need ones while he pressed the tip of his cock against Yuuri’s hole, rubbing his piercing against Yuuri, making them both moan, Viktor’s almost a growl.

“You already feel so sweet my dear.” Viktor pushed into Yuuri agonisingly, rocking back every now and again to allow Yuuri to adjust to his size, positioning so he only grazed lightly over his sweet spot every time.

“Vitya, please. Shit that feels good. But more. Kiss me.” Yuuri gasped out between Viktors shallow thrusts before tugging at Viktor’s hair to get his husband to move forward to lips again.

As Viktor leaned forward to Yuuri’s lips, he thrust and bottomed out inside him, muffling Yuuri’s moan with his lips. Viktor kissed Yuuri softly, sweeping his tongue gently over his lips and swirling it against Yuuri’s eager reaching tongue, completely stilling his hips pushed into Yuuri’s.

“I love you Yuuri.” Viktor whispered affectionately in Yuuri’s ear, having moved his soft kisses across his cheek to his ear, ignoring Yuuri’s gyrating hips around him.

“I love you too Viktor. Now I would love you to fuck me good. Please Daddy?” Yuuri whined into Viktor’s ear, attempting to thrust his hips up into Viktor who had him pressed between him and the mattress.

Viktor bite down harshly on Yuuri’s ear before pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, quickly picking up a brutal rhythm over Yuuri. Viktor sat up enough to grab the backs of Yuuri’s thighs, pressing them against his sides, almost folding him in half as he abused Yuuri’s prostate with the tip of his cock.

The down side to this way of driving Yuuri absolutely crazy to the point of almost breaking was that it drove Viktor just as mad. Between Yuuri’s tight warmth, the attention to the tip of his cock from his piercing and the maddening sounds that Yuuri was making below him, Viktor was quickly pushed to the edge of overwhelming madness.

“Yes, y-yes Daddy. Harder. I love your cock, it fills me up so goooood.” Yuuri’s sentences were quickly enveloped by a string of Japanese that Viktor could make out most of by this point in their relationship, some words were sweet, some fucking filthy and some Viktor could only guess were curses (for some reason Yuuri refused to tell him curses in Japanese).

"Oh, Плохой парень. Fuck you’re hot.” Viktor slipped from Russian to English rapidly, knowing how much Yuuri loved it. VIktor could feel Yuuri edging closer, his cock weeping, untouched against his stomach.

Viktor knew just how to push his lover over in an instant when he was like this, Viktor took hold of Yuuri’s neglected cock, rubbing with his abusing thrusts to his prostate as Viktor gasped out a garble of French. “Cum pour moi mon amour!”

Yuuri sucked on Viktor’s offered fingers to muffle his scream as he splattered hot cum on his stomach and Viktor’s other hand. Viktor was pushed over from Yuuri’s sucking on his fingers and clamping on Viktor’s cock, refusing to let him go without making him cum too.Viktor lay down onto Yuuri slowly, not caring about the cum that squelched between their bare stomachs considering he had just made a mess out of Yuuri’s hole. Neither of them cared about their sticky mess at this point in their relationships.

Yuuri closed his eyes, arms wrapped around Viktor’s shoulders.

“We’re going to need another shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Плохой парень is Bad boy in terms of approved behavior in society or sphere of activity  
> Cum pour moi mon amour is french for Cum for me my love  
> -edits on phrasing thanks to Krantzlucy, thank you :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the just over 2000 words of sappy, dirty Viktuuri smut? :D
> 
> Let me know if anyone has thought more about wanting the pairings besides Otayuri's because that is in the works. 
> 
> Following me on tumblr, Pandamilo


	12. Finally?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW... sorry it's kind of sappy :P

Yuri held Otabek’s hand while they walked back towards his room in silence, he was agitated and nervous for a few reasons. One being his brain (and cock for that matter) keep reminding him of their morning romp in the shower and how it would feel to do that again, or possibly something different, just as long as it involved Otabek and nudity.

But his brain (definitely not his cock for this one) was determined to nut out a few questions that were swirling around along with their images of sexy times.

When they reached his room, Otabek didn’t even ask, he just went and sat silently on Yuri’s bed, waiting as Yuri began to pace around the room.

 “Okay, so first off, the threesome?” Yuri stopped pacing, crossed his arms over his chest and stared into Otabek’s stoic expression.

“How much detail are you looking for here?” Otabek was too calm and nonchalant about this entire subject it was pissing Yuri off.

“Nothing specific… just how and why exactly? I mean it sounds like it wasn’t the first time you stuck you dick in Leo.” Yuri wasn’t stupid, he had picked up, quite specifically, on the fact that Otabek hadn’t drank when the dick up the arse question had been asked.

“Well, yeah, no, it wasn’t. Look Leo and I were close when I lived in the States and sexually frustrated gay teens that chill in close proximity all the time, it happens.” Yuri huffed in annoyance, it had never, ever ‘happened’ to him but he didn’t say that and Otabek continued.

“I knew Leo liked Ji, he talked about him all the fucking time it was getting irritating but when I suggested he just confess or like, ask him out, Leo was scared of corrupting the little dude. So, having observed the two of them interact like giggly little school children and the constant blush Ji sported whenever Leo innocently got too close, I realised they were idiots and needed a serious push… into each other’s pants.” Otabek shrugged, waiting to see if Yuuri needed him to continue.

“That… that was the solution you came up with?! Fucking surely there was a less… fucking way of doing that? Couldn’t you just have told them they liked each other?” Yuri wasn’t really mad, he was more concerned that Otabek thought all problems could be solved by dicking.

“I told Leo, like twenty times that I was like 113% sure Ji liked him back but Leo is a stubborn idiot and claimed that even if he did like him, Leo liked him **too** much to take his sweet little innocence. I knew Ji wasn’t this precious little baby Leo had deemed he was so I had to think of the most blatantly obvious way to convince him otherwise. What better way was that then Ji walking in on Leo being fucked by a dude and Ji literally asking to join in? Innocent my arsehole.” Otabek rolled his eyes and to his complete surprise, Yuri laughed.

“I believe we already established your arsehole is in fact innocent.” Otabek spluttered at Yuri’s words but couldn’t find an appropriate response besides wide-eyed staring and an eventual smirk. “You got arrested with Leo too, you weren’t fuckin’ him in public were you?”

Otabek shook his head. “We weren’t, we just went skinny dipping, in a public pool, it was fine, they didn’t even charge us… We did have to autograph some shit though.”

“The smoking, drugs, illegal stuff? Do you still do it? Like I don’t really mind either way, I’m just curious.” Yuri was seriously, he really didn’t care but wanted to confirm what he had figured himself.

“Nah, I smoked for about six months but it started becoming annoying and I figured it’s useless and stupid so I quit. It was mostly JJ’s fault cause he was so it was like a social thing, same with the other drugs, I have weed every now and again with friends or at parties but not on any regular basic and I only took harder stuff once, it was not a super good experience so I haven’t since then.” Yuri had stopped listening as soon as Otabek he mentioned that fuckfaces name and merely waited for his opportunity to ask his next question.

“I seriously can’t believe you fucked that arsehole. Like it’s brilliantly hilarious but like… dude it’s gross.” Okay, so that wasn’t really a question but it still needed to be said, as far as Yuri was concerned anyway. Otabek laughed.

“He isn’t as terrible as you seem to think he is, Yura. I mean… he is an arrogant, self-centre tool but he isn’t the worst I have ever met. He was there when I needed some company and was willing so it just happened, but you haven’t actually seen how he is with Isabela when he thinks no one is paying attention, it’s kinda nice.” Yuri rolled his eyes but honestly it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would.

Yuri paused before he could bring himself to address this one.

“Okay seriously, I can almost get all of that, okay not really but like whatever, but Katsudon, you seriously let that pig suck your dick?” Yuri was feeling surprisingly okay with everything else but this, he honestly wasn’t sure he was going to get passed the idea that before he was with Otabek, Viktor’s fucking husband was.

“He was surprisingly good…” Otabek trailed off, wide-eyed and utter fear and embarrassment animated Otabek’s face more than Yuri had ever seen as he almost fell over in disbelief.

“What did you just say!” Yuri literally screamed from across the room at Otabek before barrelling at him, shoving Otabek down on the bed and almost ripping his Yukata in his implosive act of getting it off. Yuri moved the fabric and had his hand on Otabek’s soft cock before Otabek’s mind could catch up with what had just happened.

“I’ll show you surprisingly good.”

Yuri took Otabek’s cock into his mouth and started sucking, licking and tugging, feeling it growing harder immediately from the sudden stimulation. Otabek was surprised for sure, mostly because he figured he was going to be pulling Yuri off in pain given how angry he had been but instead Yuri’s sucks and licks were light and tender in a way that sent a spark up his spine.

Otabek groaned as he felt himself growing, filling more of Yuri’s mouth as Yuri’s fingers softly ran up and down Otabek’s thighs.

“Wait, Yura-shit. Wait, please.” Otabek wrapped his hand around Yuri’s chin and pulled him over his cock, much to his now twitching cock’s disappointment. Otabek made Yuri look at him before he spoke. “Yura, whatever you do to me is going to be more than good because it’s you. Just the feel of your skin near mine is electric. But I want to do this right and right involves you not sucking me to prove a point.” Yuri rolled his eyes at Otabek and huffed a long sigh before moving.

Yuri climbed onto Otabek’s lap, putting his knees around Otabek’s muscular thighs and tucking his arms and head under Otabek’s chin to curl closer into his warmth. Otabek’s arms came around Yuri’s back and rubbed softly until he felt the notches of tension recede.

“Yura… I have never loved someone before, not like I love you. Never even really cared affectionately for the people I have slept with or whatever… so with you, it’s going to mean something. Every time. I want it to mean something. Like I don’t care if it’s dirty or rough or whatever we find that you like but at the end of the day, there is feelings in this, it isn’t just foolin’ around to me. Not with you.”

Otabek spoke softly into Yuri’s ear, one hand trailing up to run his fingers through Yuri’s hair as he spoke, affection and adoration filling his words and made Yuri’s heart feel like it just plummeted into his stomach as his eyes threatened tears.

_Stupid fucking sweet arsehole._

Yuri grumbled in his head, feeling embarrassed but at the same time stupidly, disgustingly happy.

_Oh crap, I’m turning into those sappy bastards aren’t I?_

Yuri thought the idea would be scarier than it actually was. Yuri’s inner conflict between wanting to cry, wanting to scream and wanting to hide had last a full minute of dead silence as Otabek continued to stroke his hair.

“Beka… I… I love you too.” Yuri couldn’t articulate himself like Otabek could and he figured if he attempted to say anything he would make a fool of himself completely so he opted for the ‘show don’t tell’ option.

Yuri leaned his face into Otabek’s, his lips kissing his softly, closed mouth and linger slightly before moving to his cheek, placing a peck there before repeating the process on the other side of Otabek’s face. When Yuri’s lips came back to Otabek’s he kissed him once more before leaning his forehead against his. “I really do love you Beka.”

Otabek groaned and Yuri was suddenly laying on his back on the bed, Otabek hovering over him, his eyes wild as his lips crushed roughly, desperately against Yuri’s, his tongue invading Yuri’s mouth in an instant as his gasped out in surprise.

Otabek kissed across Yuri’s jaw to his ear, tongue flicking in and around it as Yuri’s hips pushed up into Otabek’s.

“Fuckin’ hell Yura, why is it that you bein’ sweet is the sexiest shit I have ever hear?”

Yuri would have laughed at the absurdity of the statement if it hadn’t been for the obvious hardness of Otabek’s dick pressed against his thigh making Yuri’s mind almost shutdown in anticipation.

“Fuck me Beka.” Yuri breathed out before he realised the full connotations of what he had just said, not that he didn’t mean that too.

“Can I?” Otabek’s voice was horse and desperate in his ear still, hips slowly grinding Yuri down onto the mattress.

_Even when I literally just told you too and your dick is this hard you’re still a bloody gentlemen… But only with me._

The idea that Otabek was his, not only his but was only this way with him made Yuri shiver in pleasure.

“I swear if you don’t fuck me I will kick you out of this bed.” Yuri growled as Otabek’s hands ripped of Yuri’s yukata, leaving him utterly naked on the bed, the fabric completely shredded in an instant, something Yuri put into the category of _things he didn’t know were in fact the sexiest fucking things in the world_.

Otabek’s own clothes were pulled violently off and he stood next to the bed, simply raking his eyes over Yuri’s naked form for a few seconds before Otabek knelt on the floor. Yuri went to sit up on his elbows to see what in the world Otabek was doing but instead he felt hands under his knees, pushing him to roll over.

Yuri’s heart stuttered as he rolled over, his legs were tugged backwards and Otabek gripped his hips, raising his arse of the bed so his feet were planted on the floor with his chest pressed against the mattress.

Yuri had never felt more exposed or mortified, his butt was inches from Otabek’s face and he felt hot breath tingling his lower spin. Yuri was about to protest when he instead had to stifle a moan when Otabek’s lips touched his tailbone.

“Yuri.” Otabek’s breath moved from his tailbone slightly down his arse and Yuri could feel his hole flinch in appreciation and longing. “I want to…” Otabek let his voice trail off to be replaced by his tongue and teeth running over Yuri’s arse cheeks and making him whimper into the sheets.

“Fuck-B-Beka.” He felt the breathy feel of Otabek’s chuckle but couldn’t actually hear it over the sounds of the sheets moving as he squirmed.

_Holy shit!_

Yuri almost screamed out loud when Otabek’s tongue slipped between his cheeks being spread softly by Otabek’s hands. After the first sweep of his tongue, Otabek seemed to pause, giving Yuri the change to stop him. Yuri didn’t even think he could swear let alone deny Otabek anything at this point.

Otabek took Yuri’s moaning, panting silence as confirmation and began swirling his tongue over Yuri’s hole, letting it relax before forcing his tongue into the tight ring of muscles and thrusting his tongue in and out. Yuri moaned, unconsciously thrusting his hips back into Otabek’s tongue and subsequently, his face. The affected this had on Otabek affected both of them as the moan Otabek responded with as his neglected cock throbbed caused Yuri to shudder and thrust back harder, with purpose now.

“Fuuuuuuuck.” Yuri groaned, his hips moving with the help of Otabek’s hands gripping his arse and hips as Otabek appear to become just as worked up as Yuri was, his tongue swirling and slipping in and out in a teasingly not-enough kind of way.

“More.” Yuri mumbled after an indeterminate amount of fucking Otabek’s face. “Please more.” Yuri gasped as Otabek moved away from his arse with a loud inhalation.

“Anything you want.” Otabek’s voice sounded surprisingly calm that it almost pissed Yuri off until Otabek stood up to go to his suitcase for what Yuri guessed was lube and he was literally _dripping_.

Yuri groaned at the sight as his hips thrust longingly into the mattress. Otabek smirked at him, wiggling his hips as he walked to his suitcase. Yuri rolled over and, tucked his feet close to his arse to spread himself for Otabek and began slowly stroking, smirking when Otabek turned back from his bag and faltered.

“You are fucking beautiful Yuri.”

Yuri simply stroked himself a little more roughly and let his eyes slip closed. He felt Otabek lay beside him on the bed and the cold, sticky sensation of Otabek’s lube up fingers circling his hole before one pushed into him and the air left Yuri’s lungs.

Yuri had fingered himself before, but nothing compared to how it felt with someone else’s. Otabek moved slowly to begin with, Yuri had to still his hands on his cock to prevent overstimulation and instead moved his hands up to Otabek’s face and hair to pull him into a kiss.

When he felt Yuri relaxing Otabek slowly pushed in a second finger, scissoring them and Yuri gasped at the stretch. Otabek’s hands were definitely bigger than his although at the back of Yuri’s brain he figured that was a good thing considering the size of the thing pressed against his thigh.

Otabek spent longer then Yuri thought was necessary before he started pushing in the third finger and Yuri held his breath at the sting. Otabek soothed him, kissing his hair, cheeks and lips, simply holding his fingers inside and allowing Yuri to adjust.

After what felt like a long time, Yuri told Otabek to move. Otabek pushed his fingers in and out and back in, suddenly pressing his fingers on that bundle of nerves that made Yuri moan loudly and thrust his hips back onto Otabek’s fingers. He knew what it was but he had never managed to find it himself and he didn’t even think Otabek had searched for it, he was just that fucking good.

“Shit, Beka. Holy shit that’s intense.” Yuri stuttered out his words, hoping his attempt at speaking would stop the tyrant of swears and moans that pushed on his lungs. Otabek simply responded by moving his fingers a little faster, a little harder and sucking harshly on Yuri’s collarbone.

Yuri thrust his hips back into Otabek’s fingers, panting as Otabek slipped a fourth finger in, still stretching and preparing him agonisingly slowly but in a way Yuri couldn’t argue with.

“Beka. Please, I want to feel you. Fuck meeee.” Yuri’s voice was whinier then he wanted it to sound but Otabek’s groan and thrust into Yuri’s thigh stopped him thinking about it too much.

“Yura, you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen.” Yuri responded with a desperate moan when Otabek left him empty so he could wrap and lube up his giant cock. Otabek came between his legs, rubbing the tip of his cock against Yuri’s desperate hole before pushing in.

No matter how much he was prepared there was no way Yuri wasn’t going to feel the difference between his fingers and his cock. Otabek seemed hyper aware of how Yuri was reacting, he pushed slowly, moving into him in incriminates and waiting for a hundred breaths at times before he started pushing again.

Finally, after an amount of time Yuri couldn’t have ever guessed, Otabek bottomed out. Hands holding Yuri’s hips still and thumbs rubbing soothing circles attempting to even his own breathing so Yuri could mimic him.

“Fuck Yura, fucking holy shit you feel so amazing.” Otabek groaned with the obvious effort it was taking not to pound Yuri into the mattress, his eyes struggled to focus on Yuri’s face.

Yuri’s hands were scrunched into fists in the sheets, breathing slowly calming as he felt himself adjust to the feeling of being filled up by Otabek. He locked eyes with the man patiently watching his face for confirmation, Yuri nodded and gasped when he felt Otabek slide out a fraction before pushing back in.

They started a steady rhythm, Otabek pulled out and Yuri pushed back into him when he thrust forward. Yuri could feel himself slipping into incoherency when he felt Otabek push teasingly against his sweet spot.

“Fuck yes. Ahh-Do that again.” Yuri babbled as Otabek pulled and pushed back against his prostate.

“Yurrrra.” Otabek growled the r in his name, lent forward, arms curling under Yuri and pulling him up onto his lap so Yuri was sitting on him. The closeness and new angle made Yuri shout.

“Fuck! Fuck me Beka that’s feels soooo good.” Yuri let his head fall back, hands clamping down on Otabek’s hair as they picked up the pace.

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist and used them to moving Yuri up and down with his thrusts, angling himself to pound into Yuri’s prostate on every thrust, loving the sound of Yuri completely wrecked on top of him.

“I love fucking you Yura, shit you’re good.” Otabek wrapped a hand around Yuri’s weeping dick as he fucked him harder, making Yuri’s eyes spring tears as Otabek kissed them away.

“Shit-fu-fuck! You’re gonna, ahh-make me cum.” Yuri panted out as Otabek refused to slow, continuing to thrust up into Yuri, holding him close against his chest and sweeping his thumb over Yuri’s tip.

With a muffled scream into Otabek’s now bitten shoulder Yuri painted Otabek’s and his own stomach with hot cum. In a haze Yuri pulled away from his shoulder and crushed his lips to Otabek’s as he felt his thrusting stutter and the muffled groan escaping his lips.

The stayed curled up around each other as they caught their breath. Pecking, lips, cheeks, ears and neck sweetly before Otabek laid Yuri on the bed. Before he pulled out his softening cock Otabek looked down at the flushed, sweaty and cum stained man underneath him.

“I love you Yuri Plisetsky.” He watched as Yuri’s lips twitched into a broad smile and his eyes struggled to open and focus.

“Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the accidental 11 chapter wait?
> 
> follow me on tumblr @pandamilo


	13. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long,  
> And sorry this is the second last chapter :S but check the end notes for what you might considering good news? I don't know :P  
> Hope you like this morning after chapter, it's a little chaotic to say the least.   
> Also sorry it's a shorter chapter but the last one will probably be loooong?

The morning after the Nikiforov-Katsuki wedding wasn’t really morning at all, nearly everyone finally rose sometime after midday, sleepily shuffling through the house in search of food or water.

Chris, Seung-gil and Phichit were the first in the living area, having never actually left and simply slept under the katasu in the room, they were woken when Viktor wondered out and let out a startled squeak at the three spooning men on the floor (they had at least manager to get their clothes back on before curling up to sleep).

“Sooo, did you three have a good night last night?” Viktor smirked, leaning over the trio who glared up at him, bleary eyed and still half asleep.

“So much fun Vik, you’re just jealous... Although, judging by those bite marks on your shoulder, maybe not.” Chris teased, refusing to move from his curled-up position around Phichit, Seung-gil was on Phichit’s other side.

Viktor raised an eyebrow at the other two skaters but Phichit only smiled and began rubbing the sleep from his eyes while Seung-gil wore the same stoic expression as always.

“So long as you’re all happy, although Phichit, Yuuri is on his way down here so unless you want to explain this _before_ coffee, maybe moving is a good idea, da?” Viktor laughed before heading towards the kitchen. Phichit scampered up into at least a sitting position, well aware that if he didn’t tell Yuuri at some point, Viktor would but he was right that coffee needed to happen first.

Phichit looked from Seung-gil to Chris, still laying on either side of him, he felt a blush creep up his face, maybe the more important thing to address before he told Yuuri was what in the hell that meant to either of these two because it was somewhat of a big deal to him.

Chris apparently saw the questioning look on Phichit’s face because he sat up abruptly, kissed Phichit on the cheek and smiled before standing and wondering in the direction Viktor had went. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Phichit, “You two make a lovely couple my friend.” Before he exited the room with a wave.

“Umm… well alright.” Phichit stated, completely baffled by Chris’s sudden departure.

“He’s right you know?” Seung-gil whispered matter-of-factly, he sat up and wrapped his arm around Phichit’s waist, tugging him closer and snuggled into his hair. Phichit stifled a laugh, how was he so different then he appeared and yet exactly what Phichit expected?

“Well then, I guess we better make it official, my boyfriend?” Phichit stated, turning his head and kissing Seung-gil on the mouth with a loud smack of his lips before he was tugged into a deeper, more desperate, make-out session, they didn’t noticed that they were no longer alone.

“Phichit!” Yuuri squawked as he wondered into the room straightening his glasses and staring at his best friend curled up in the arms with Seung-gil, a strip of saliva still connecting their mouths.

“Morning Yuuri.” Phichit chirped, making no attempt to move from his spot practically in Seung-gil’s lap. “It appears you had a long night?” Phichit smirked, Yuuri had obviously attempted to hide the marks littering his chest and neck with a high collared top but it was riding up his hip slightly and revealed the obvious bruises on fingers on his hip bone and the dark circles under his eyes let him know he had had very little sleep.

Yuuri pulled down his shirt, shook his head and left the room to go find Viktor, there was just no way he was awake enough for this conversation. He wandered into the kitchen to find Chris and Viktor whispering rapidly in French, Viktor seemed slightly in shock and Chris was grinning broadly.

“Not you guys too, it’s too early for secrets and surprises.” Yuuri whined, plonking down in a chair and putting his head on the table while Viktor pulled away from Chris to make him coffee.

“Oh Cheri, it’s okay. Wake up first and then I’ll tell you _all_ about how I slept with your best friend.” Chris was smirking, he could see the wrecked state Yuuri was in and he heard when he had found Phichit with Seung-gil so when Yuuri pulled his head up to look at him, Yuuri’s face was contorted into what could only be described as _I’m-so-done-with-everyone’s-shit._

“You three all fucked didn’t you, oh good, you probably did it in the living room. Bloody exhibitions. I don’t want to know the details Christophe but I swear to god if you hurt him I will rip that dick you’re sporting right off and feed it to you.” Yuuri snarled before putting his forehead back down on the table while Viktor cackled loudly in the corner of the room near the coffee pot.

“Tsk tsk, you really aren’t a morning person are you little Nikiforov-Katsuki, but that’s okay. I left your little bestie in the more than willing hands of on Seung-gil Lee, if you’re going to rip anyone’s off maybe make it his?” Chris reached over the table and patted Yuuri’s head as Viktor place what would only be described as a bowl of coffee in front of his husband.

“Yuuri dear, Chris won’t hurt him like that, he may be a sex-fiend but at least he is an ever considerate one, he was just mimicking the stupid actions of one Otabek Altin-” Viktor was murmuring to Yuuri when the door was flung open and the very man wondered in behind Yuri.

“Who is mimicking my stupid decisions?” Otabek questioned, looking mostly disinterested in the conversation and more interesting in not letting Yuri move more than a few inches away from him.

“Oh, just me, dear… who knew Muscles would be such a clingy boyfriend?” Chris stated as he watched Yuri wonder from the fridge, to the bench and back preparing toast and coffee while Otabek followed him closely like a lost puppy.

Yuri gave Chris the finger.

“What did you do, shithead?” Yuri sneered at Chris.

“Didn’t you see the new adorable little couple curled up under the katasu in the living room?” Chris asked, taking a casual sip of his coffee as way of waiting for realisation to hit.

Yuri felt Otabek start laughing behind him, no sound was coming out and Yuri had no idea what in the world Chris was actually on about.

Otabek wheezed, “You didn’t?”

Then Yuri remembered seeing Phichit and Seung-gil curled up in the living room, he had completely ignored the situation in favour of continuing his conversation about his impending date with Otabek and it hadn’t occurred to him to dwell on the new couple. Yuri’s eyes widened and he rounded on Chris.

“Fucking idiot, not you too. Does everyone in the fucking skating community think everything is solved by fucking-”

“Who’s fucking now?” Leo prodded as he and Ji wondered into the kitchen to a very distressed and screaming Yuri while Otabek was still attempting to control his laughter.

“You two idiot started this mess! It better not become a fucking trend or something.” Yuri snapped before turning back to his toast that had just popped and began aggressively buttering it.

“What did we do?” Ji asked, looking up at Leo who just shrugged and guided his boyfriend to sit on his lap at the table.

“Apparently Chris took it upon himself to repeat your origin story.” Yuuri deadpanned, downing the rest of his coffee bowl before pushing it into Viktor’s waiting hand as he stood without a word to refill it.

Ji squeaked and looked at Chris before smacking his boyfriend’s arm repeatedly, bouncing in his lap excitedly. “That was _your_ doing? Finally!” Chris simply nodded.

“Why does everyone just presume these things, can we not discuss sex and stupid decisions first thing in the bloody morning and can everyone just make up their own minds about things.” Yuri growled out, dragging Otabek onto a chair next to Yuuri and perching himself on his lap before beginning to eat his toast methodically.

“Oh, come on little tiger, I bet we are all eager to hear about your night instead.” Chris looked from Otabek, who simply hid his face in Yuri’s hair, and back to Yuri who refused to meet his gaze.

“We know exactly how their night went, they weren’t exactly quiet about it.” Mila stated, coming through the door with Sara wrapped around her.

“Shut up, hag!” Yuri attempted to sound annoyed but no one missed the creeping blush on his face and the croaked, half-smile Otabek wore.

“Ohh our little cub is a full blown Tiger now?” Chris looked to Mila for answers only to be smacked in the back of the head by Viktor on his way to sit back next to his Yuuri.

“You finally took his innocence, nice man.” JJ congratulated Otabek upon entering the room to Chris’s comment, smacked his friends shoulder and went to high-five Otabek, only to be jabbed violently in the stomach by Yuri.

“If everyone doesn’t shut the hell up until I finish my coffee I swear I will start fucking Viktor on this table right now.” Yuuri snarled, glaring at everyone over the edge of his coffee cup. Everyone quieted and went about preparing their breakfast in silence before moving into the living room, far away from the very tired, grumping Yuuri.

Once everyone was gone except for Yuuri, Yuri, Otabek and Viktor, Yuuri turned to the new couple, seeming such calmer now he wasn’t being bombarded by information and ramblings.

“Please be safe and take care of each other, I don’t want to hear you arguing with me. I know it’s not my business but it is now that Otabek will be staying here too…” Yuuri trailed off seeing the confused look on Yuri’s face and Otabek smacked himself in the head with the heel of his palm. “You hadn’t told him that yet had you… Well see I can’t know these things. I think I need to go back to bed.” Yuuri whined and leaned into Viktor’s outstretched arms.

“You’re fucking what now Otabek?” Yuri turned in his lap and stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend who looked down at this hands uncomfortably.

“I-I wanted to surprise you with it when I took you out today. You know I have been having issues with my coach lately and with the new season coming up, I started talking to Viktor and he offered to coach me since Yuuri is retiring after this season so he doesn’t mind beginning with me this year…” Otabek trailed off when Yuri spun on his lap to face Viktor and Yuuri.

“You’re fucking retiring, Katsudon?!”

“Yuri, I’m married now, Viktor and I are talking about our future… maybe even children… I can’t keep skating forever.” Viktor squeezed his arms around Yuuri and kissed his head.

“Oh… yeah, well okay. But Old Man, you seriously want to coach the three of us this season? You know what, don’t answer that. Beka, you are moving here. To live, with me. In Japan…”

Otabek sighed and rubbed his hand up and down Yuri’s back. “I’m not _just_ moving here for you, Yura, Viktor’s a great coach and he asked me without knowing my feelings for you but yes, you were a contributing factor in my decision. I hate being away from you.” Otabek kissed Yuri’s cheek and made the smaller man blush even more.

“Just cause we are dating now doesn’t mean I am going to let you get gold or go easier on you.” Yuri mumbled to change the subject.

“Yes, and just because you two are dating now does not mean I’m going to let you slack off on skating, the day after tomorrow you three are going to begin training again.” Viktor slotted in, glaring slightly at Otabek.

“I think you are slightly forgetting something that is happening that day dear.” Yuuri sighed at his forgetful husband, raising his eyebrow expectantly before continuing when it was obvious Viktor was never going to get there on his own. “Our honeymoon darling, we are married now, remember.” Yuuri playful wiggled his two rings in front of Viktor’s face teasingly.

“Oh, of course! Alright, well then you have 10 days left of freedom and to help Otabek getting settled and then you three will have to get it together and start preparing for the season.” Viktor babbled before turning to whisper something in Yuuri’s ear that turned the younger man bright pink in the cheeks and ears.

Otabek leaned into Yuri’s ear himself and whispered “Ten days, wonder what we could get up to in that time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep so that happened. What did you think?
> 
> Also, did you see, IT'S A SERIES NOW! So follow the series maybe?
> 
> I added Leo and Ji's night to this series but obviously not as technically part of this because I didn't feel like it fit like Chris/Phichit/Gil, Yuuri/Viktor and Yuri/Otabek's did in the storyline. And I will be adding everyone else's nights plus I feel an offshoot coming about Phichit's camming/parties days so that will probably happen too.
> 
> Anyway, check out Leo and Ji's night if you feel like it and i'll be posting Sara and Mila's soon I think?
> 
> Sorry life has just been a bit chaotic of late plus I accidentally started another series which is a AU focusing more on Yuuri but yeah check that out if you feel like it?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for listening to me ramble (well reading not listening) and if you feel like following me on tumblr you can and i'll follow back, same name as here. 
> 
> thanks for all the comments and kudos so far <3 much love.


	14. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some really corny shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is so much fluff and corniness in this last chapter it hurt my in adorableness to write it :P  
> Read my end note some more info.

_Two Year’s Later_

‘…and don’t forget her bottle in the morning, she will be grumpy with you all day if you do and be careful with your hair because she might try to pull on it since Vitya lets her play with his and-’

‘Yuuuuuuri, stop it darling, they know, it isn’t the first time they have baby sat Kiko. She loves her Unca Yura and Unca Bek.’

Kiko was 11 months old now and spoke mainly in babbles but had still managed Papa (Viktor), Oto (Yuuri), Da (Yes, curtesy of Viktor), Oo (No) and Bek but still struggled to say Yura and mostly just called him ‘Ra’ which was secretly the cutest thing Yuri had ever heard.

‘Rrrrraaaaaa.’ Kiko babbled as she curled closer into Yuri’s arms, it was around her nap time so she was content to be held by anyone as long as it meant she wasn’t put into her cot.

‘I know but this isn’t just a sleepover Vitya, it’s five whole days and Kiko isn’t used to being away from me for that long and what if something happens.’

As everyone had more then expected, Yuuri was an over-protective and simultaneously perfect parent. Kiko was adopted when she was two weeks old and had taken to Yuuri like a fish to water. Viktor had struggled to get her to settle with him to begin with but his charm could win over anyone, including apparently a stubborn three-week-old who would scream anytime she wasn’t being held.

They had feared it was because she had lived her first two weeks in the world in a humidicrib, away from human contact and now needed it constantly but they preserved and their bright-eyed girl had grown into an independent, already tottling around, bubbly light in their lives and Viktor’s Instagram had gained an offshoot account simply for posting daily Kiko pictures.

‘Yuuri, we talked about this. She will be alright, safe and sound with them plus it’s great practice for when they finally have their own!’ Viktor beamed at Yuri holding his daughter with a startled look on his face as Kiko wriggled in his arms.

‘Viktor, they only moved in together on their own six months ago and they aren’t even married yet, they are still babies themselves!’ Yuuri chided.

‘So old fashioned my Yuuri, you don’t need to be married to have a child dear, this is a modern world we live in. Anyway, if we don’t leave now I know I’ll never be able to drag you away. Let our Kiko’s lovely uncles put her to sleep while we set off for our five-day wedding anniversary lovefest!’ Viktor leaned over quickly, kissing Kiko’s head and backed away to the door, waiting for Yuuri.

‘Viktor! Not in front of Kiko. I don’t know if I am prepared for five days of this.’ Yuuri sighed, mostly to himself, fouling absolutely no one that he was in fact hanging to spend five days alone with Viktor for the first time in 11 months. Yuuri kissed Kiko on the cheek rapidly, mumbling affections in Japanese before moving away with sadness in his eyes and closing the door behind him.

‘How Yuuri can be with someone as… _Viktor_ as Viktor, is seriously beyond me.’ Otabek sighed.

After their wedding, Viktor and Yuuri still had three months to wait until their new house was built and therefore they were living at Yu-topia with Yuuri’s family along with Yuri and then Otabek. Those three months actually turned into six due to varies delays and they were a serious learning curve for Otabek. He had never been around someone like Viktor, constantly out-going, bossy to no end even though Yuuri was really the boss no matter what the situation, adjusting to a new coach as well as new team mates and finally, his new relationship with Yuri, it was a constant mood swing for all involved but it somehow worked.

That season Yuuri had taken gold at worlds with Yuri taking silver followed by 0.2 points for bronze which went to Otabek. Yuri and Otabek had agreed, but only to each other, that Yuuri had deserved the gold for his final season and the two of them hadn’t minded standing below him on the podium.

It was a complete coincidence (although, knowing Viktor as they did, they doubted it actually was a coincidence) that on their one-year anniversary, just after Yuuri officially retired from skating to become a teacher to the young skaters at Ice Castle, Viktor presented Yuuri with an ultrasound of Kiko.

Yuuri had fainted.

Viktor still worked as a coach for Yuri and Otabek but they had moved out of Yu-topia together into a small apartment down the road from Yuuri and Viktor’s house six months ago and had spent the last months slowly buying furniture, art and books to personalise their space. They had a spare bedroom which had a cot for Kiko since Viktor and Yuuri had them babysit once a week and not-so-secretly she was close to Otabek as Yuri’s favourite human in the world.

This is what Otabek loved more then anything, he had never told Yuri but there was a deep warmth in his heart every time he saw Yuri with Kiko and Viktor’s comment had merely added more fuel to that fire.

Yuri was oblivious to very little but the way Otabek watched him as he rocked, cooed and sung quietly to Kiko after Yuuri and Viktor left was something he never noticed. Yuri was too enthralled by the baby in his arms to noticed and it just made Otabek love him more.

Otabek snaked up behind Yuri and wrapped his arms around his middle, smiling softly down at Kiko who mumbled a sleepy ‘Bek-Bek’ before closing her eyes again as Otabek swayed his hips with Yuri’s, lulling her to sleep.

‘I love the way you look with a child in your arms…maybe Viktor was right…’ Otabek mumbled softly into Yuri’s hair, hoping he wouldn’t elicit a string of curses or shouting considering Kiko had just drifted to sleep.

‘Hmmm.’ Yuri hummed non-committedly before turning to face his boyfriend. ‘Yeah, maybe Viktor is right, but so is Yuuri.’ Yuri stated, staring straight into Otabek’s eyes with a pointed look before turning on the spot and going to put Kiko in her cot.

Otabek stood in their living room shocked for a full five minutes before his brain allowed him to move.

Yuri wanted to marry him.

Yuri wanted children.

Yuri wanted to be with him, stay with him as a family.

Otabek hadn’t realised a tear had slid down his face until he felt it fall onto his arm. He had never really had a family of his own before and now he got to make his own.

With Yuri.

***

_Six months later._

‘So, you are really going to ask him? I can’t believe you asked Nikolai but you are too scared to ask Vitya. Honestly, I wouldn’t even ask him.’ Yuuri sat across from Otabek at a coffee shop with Kiko bouncing on his knee.

She had grown rapidly in the last months, he dark hair framing her face with bright eyes that studied every person she met like she was judging them, critically determining if they were worthy of her attention, usually they weren’t. She was still a Yuuri’s girl (or Yuri, for Kiko, either would do).

‘Do you really want to deal with him if he found out from Yuri after I had already done it?’ Otabek asked matter-of-factly, taking a sip of his coffee as Yuuri’s eyes widened for a split second.

‘You’re right, please ask him. If he is stupid enough to say no, at least ignore him in that. You already have your permission from Nikolai, which b\y the way, I found utterly adorable both that you asked and that he said yes.’

Otabek smiled as Kiko reached for him.

‘Beeeeeek. I want Bek.’ Kiko whined until Yuuri lifted her over to Otabek’s waiting arms, just in time for Viktor to appear at their table, seemingly out of nowhere.

‘Hello my dashing husband.’ Viktor paused, bending to press his lips to Yuuri’s before turning his attention to his daughter and Otabek. ‘Kiko my beautiful baby, can I have a cuddle?’ Yuuri attempted to stifled his laughter as Kiko shook her head and clung to Otabek’s shirt.

‘Not now Papa.’ Kiko leaned her head into the crook of Otabek’s shoulder as Otabek patted her back.

‘Sorry.’ Otabek mumbled, feeling like a traitor at the same time as happy the little girl liked him.

‘It’s alright.’ Viktor still pouted as he sat between the two men and ordered his coffee and food from the waiter. She appeared minutes later with his order and once it was on the table, Kiko turned and gripped her hands towards Viktor.

‘Papa.’

Viktor looked like the stars had collected in his eyes as he happily took his daughter only to have the world shatter as she turned in his lap and began pulling at his scone.

‘Oh honey, I don’t know how you didn’t see that coming.’ Yuuri was smiling as he attempted to console his utterly dejected looking husband.

‘It’s okay, I’ll feed her if it means she loves me the most.’ Viktor wrapped his hands around her small waist to hold her closer to him, only to be lightly hit on the arm by his husband.

‘Vitya, we are not giving our daughter an eating disorder so you can console your ego.’

Otabek was used to the domestics of the Nikiforov-Katsuki’s, it was never an actual argument, in all their years together Otabek had never seen them be actually mad at one another and he honestly hoped his marriage with Yuri could be anywhere near as successful and filled with love as theirs.

It was the real reason he wanted their blessing to ask Yuri to marry him, Yuri would never admit it, not even to him, but Viktor and Yuuri really were like parents to him and he loved them dearly even when most of the time he didn’t show it.

‘Viktor, there is actually something I need to ask you.’ Otabek spoke up, interrupting the heated discussion about how Kiko would still be adorable even if she was a chubba-bubba.

‘You can ask me anything, what’s up?’

‘I want to ask for your permission to ask Yura to marry me.’ Otabek waited, studying Viktor’s face, it appeared to turn from anger, to concern, to surprise, to happiness and back several times before he came to rest on what could only be described as mildly perturbed.

‘Why would you ask me?’

Well that wasn’t the answer he had been hoping before but Otabek figured it was probably a fair question, Yuuri had asked him to same thing fifteen minutes before Viktor had arrived.

‘You are important to Yura and to me and I know that his happiness is just as important to you. I want to know that you trust in me to make him happy.’ Otabek’s checks heated slightly under Viktor’s open stare, it had not felt this intrusive when he had just told Yuuri, although Yuuri had a calming affect on everyone he met, it was like being in a constant state of relaxation when you were with him. With Viktor, everything was a little more… high-energy.

‘Yuri is important to me. I have watched him grow up and become a very excellent skater, a hard worker and a wonderful, albeit foul mouthed, person… but honestly I think that has a lot more to do with your presence then anything else. You are good for him Otabek, more then you know. You push him to do better, be better even when he is convinced he is the best, you work at his boundaries and he loves you for it, among other things… I do believe you can make him happy Otabek, but I also know that he will make you happy. Welcome to our little family, officially.’

Yuuri beamed at Viktor, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. ‘I am so happy you agree love! Aren’t they going to make such adorable grooms, I can’t wait. Think Yuri will let me help plan the wedding?’

‘Maybe let me actually ask him first before you start planning anything?’ Otabek smiled but still felt the tight knot in the pit of his stomach he had been feeling for the last two weeks since he had bought the ring and actually made his decision to do this. The idea that Yuri might say no actually made him feel physical ill but he pushed that feeling down and continued on with his coffee, finalising his plans for his dinner out with Yuri tonight.

***

Yuri wore the suit Otabek had set out for him, it had been a couple of months since they had gone out for dinner and Yuri was surprised to come home to a suit bag hanging on their bedroom door, attached to a note that simply said: 

_Put this one, I’ll be here to pick you up at 6._

_– Beka_

The suit was a slightly washed-out, dark grey with a white shirt, black suspenders and a black bowtie. He polished his shoes, braided his hair in a sweeping curve so it hung over one shoulder, glossed his lips, put eye-liner and massacrer on lightly to accent the green in his eyes that seemed to stand out more as if to off-set the grey in his suit.

At 5.50 Yuri looked at himself in the mirror. Damn Otabek had good taste, the suit was something Yuri would never had picked for himself and yet it accented his body in all the right places as well as brightening his eyes and somehow not making his skin seem even whiter. When the doorbell rang Yuri raced to open it, they were playing one of his favourite games.

It was like they were going on their first date, getting to know each other all over again, getting picked up and taken out on a date. They did this as a way to make up for their lack of what Otabek had called ‘courting’.

Yuri loved that he was a complete and utter dork.

‘Hello Yuri, my name is Otabek and I am here to take you out on a date. You look absolutely stunning by the way.’

Yuri stood in the open doorway to their apartment, utterly speechless.

Otabek was wearing deep, blue dress slacks, a white shirt with red suspenders and a red bow tie and a deep blue suit jacket, it was almost black. Usually Yuri hated red, he thought it was an obnoxious colour, the only red thing Yuri owned happened to be a bright red thong that showed off his arse while being comfortable in the front and he was currently wearing it hidden under his own suit.

Otabek snickered at him.

‘You wore the red ones, didn’t you?’

Yuri simply nodded as he was pulled by Otabek into a bruising kiss, his arms automatically looping around Otabek’s neck and running through his undercut as Otabek pulled at Yuri’s hips, knowing better then to mess up Yuri’s hair before they went out.

‘Dinner first, dessert later.’ Otabek mumble against Yuri’s lips as he gave him one last kiss before pulling away and moving towards their car.

***

Otabek had taken Yuri to a restaurant that overlooked the beach, it was over-priced and delicious. They shared the meals, talked and laughed and it was the most fun Yuri had had in weeks having been busy competing and practicing.

After the meal they took a walk on the beach, they left their shoes in the car and rolled up their pants so they could walk in the water.

When they arrived at the small jetty, Otabek took Yuri to the end before sitting down, dangling his feet into the water and watching as the moon reflected off it.

‘This place is fucking pretty.’ Yuri mumbled, looking down into the water, mimic Otabek’s swinging feet. Otabek would never stop being surprised at Yuri’s ability to speak like that and still come off as sweet and to turn it off completely whenever he was in the same house as Kiko.

‘You’re fucking pretty.’ Otabek shot back, taking Yuri’s hand in his and looking at him, silencing whatever words Yuri was going to use as a protest with merely the look in his eyes.

‘Yura… you know I am not really good at long speeches or expressing how much you mean to me in words…’ Yuri sucked in a sharp breath and stared wide eyed at Otabek’s hand as it moved into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet covered box. ‘…But if you’ll let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life, every day, _showing_ you how much I love you. Yuri, will you marry me?’

Otabek opened the box and showed Yuri the simple gold band, on the inside Yuri could see an inscription:

_я люблю тебя всегда_

‘I love you always.’ Yuri read it aloud, the writing glinting the moonlight as he slipped the ring onto his own finger, tears threatening to spill over his eyes as he looked into Otabek’s hopeful face.

‘Of course, you freaking idiot!’ Yuri dived on him, nearly sending them both tumbling of the edge of the jetty if Otabek hadn’t been strong enough to hold both of them up.

Yuri locked his lips to Otabek’s, not allowing either of them to come up for air for what felt like years. When they finally parted Yuri realised he was crying.

Otabek wiped his face and smiled down at the man curled up in his arms.

‘Thank you for letting me love you. Always, my Yura.’

 

***

Thank you so much for reading all this <3 [Buy me a coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/zsAtR9k), if you feel like it :) but more importantly, come follow me on tumblr <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's finished! *cries*
> 
> I hope you are okay with the way and where it ended, it's kind of the thing that made sense to me and it is apart of a series so still to come is everyone else's night who's isn't posted in the main story, possible Otabek's lovely way of getting Leo and Ji together as well as a possible series for Phichit and Yuuri's university days - one of those "parties" is definitely in the works for that one. 
> 
> I really hope you liked 'Are You Wearing Anything Under That?' It was really fun for me to write as it was my first time writing fan fiction and Otayuri and Viktuuri make me happy so thank you for coming with me this far!
> 
> Be on the look out for other's in the series.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr pandamilo if you want to keep with the updates for it.
> 
> Otherwise thanks for reading and commenting and kudos, they fuel my Yoi heart <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So, hope you liked the first chapter, sorry about them just sleeping after all that XD but we will get there I promise!  
> I would love to know what you think of my story as I am new the the whole, "writing fan fic" thing.
> 
> Follow me on the tumblr if you feel like it and i'll follow back :) same name as here - pandamilo
> 
> Thanks lovilies <3


End file.
